


Invasion Army: One Shots

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Poetry, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 35,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: One shots for the forth filler arc for Bleach. (Characters for One-Shot in title when possible.)
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushiro & Kusajishi Yachiru, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu
Kudos: 2





	1. 000a) -Radio Kon (Kon & Hanataro)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000a):** Radio Kon  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Main Characters:** Kon and Hanataro  
>  **Rating:** K+

Kon sat at his radio desk, tapping on the microphone. "I am going to start off with the fact that, the characters of Bleach do not own Bleach. We do not even own ourselves. This is why so many of my..." There was a pause here and then lets out a cough. "...kin... were killed off. This is because I do not own Bleach and could not prevent their death.

The lion plushly continued. "If I owned Bleach, I would make sure everyone was alive and well, with no death in the entire series except for old age. However, that may not even be an issue as much as illness as the one person who looks like they may kill over at any second is practically indestructible." His tone then changed to be more flowery. "I would also make all the hot girls fall in love with me."

At that, Hanataro stuck his head into the room. "If I owned Bleach, I'd make myself stronger and with a lot more courage."

At that, Kon turned to glare at the forth division medic. "Who asked you?"

"Gomenasai!" The young man simply peeked from around the corner instead of sticking his head in all the way.

"The first thing I wish to address is why there is a need for a filler arc." A paw was raised to mouth an another cough erupted.

"Do you need some medicine?" came the meek voice from the doorway.

Kon choose to ignore him and continued. "It has come to our attention that some of the fans, particularly the ones in America, have been complaining that there is too much filler. They don't just complain about Bleach either, they complain about shows like Naruto. Why anyone would be into that show I don't get it."

"I like Naruto..." Hanataro remained simply peeking in.

"That is beside the point. Nobody remembers you, nobody will remember that show." The lion muttered.

"That's mean!"

"The point is, people complain about fillers. This is despite the fact, if shows didn't have filler, they catch up to the Manga they are based off of and have no more material to run on. People complain that they are boring, so here is what I have to say about their attitudes about filler episodes." Kon coughed again.

"Are you sure you don't need some medicine." Hanataro slipped into the room.

"Don't complain about something that is keeping the show you like so much on the air. Think about the reason you are bored. Is it because... um... I forgot my lines." Kon blinked a couple of times.

"Think about the reason you are bored. Is it because you happen to be over zealous to watch your favorite Manga on television as you remember it? That means your not being very patient. Is it because you think they are crap? Until you get to episodes like the ending of Rurouni Kenshin, for the Anime series, then stop complaining. Most filler isn't as bad as people make it out to be."

"Wait... how did you know all that?" The stuffed lion became miffed.

"I'm the one who writes the complex thought part of the script." Hanataro.

"Well, you are definitely going off script with... do you need medicine? Are you sure you don't need medicine?" Kon took a deep breath. "Onto the final subject, we will be doing theoretical pieces as the filler series progresses. A few changes to the program from the last time we did this."

"First off, the one-shots that are rated M will have an M rating in the title, not to mention the rating will go up if there comes to be such a piece of work. The work will _not_ be marked as complete until _all_ episodes are done. We are also starting _before_ the filler arc starts. Enjoy the show."


	2. 000b.) Delusional (Toshiro & Ichigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000b)** Delusional  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Main Characters:** Hitsugaya Toshiro and Ichigo  
>  **Rating:** T

The air felt cool and crisp as Toshiro arrived at his grandmother's place. He needed to only come near, when the woman glanced up at him, a smile spreading across her face. "It has been a long time since I've seen you, Toshiro-chan."

"We had an incident over in the Seireitei." He smiled at her slightly and picked up the bag she was using to gather debris that had fallen into the yard from the local tree. There wasn't much and he quickly finished it for her.

"Will Momo-chan be visiting sometime soon?" His grandmother stated, sidling over to the entrance of the childhood home.

At this, Toshiro flinched, just in time for his grandmother to turn around. "Is something the matter?"

"I need to talk to you about something." The young soul reaper moved into the room and took a seat as soon as his grandmother did. He then spilled everything, refusing to look her in the eyes, his heart pouring out about the issue. He then glanced up when he finished, pausing, only to glance down again.

"Well, you have grown up since you've left home." Granny spoke up. "You haven't come to understand that hurting yourself hurts me."

"But I could have killed Hinamori! I told you that!" Toshiro stated, his eyes shooting up.

"You know what I say is true." The old woman stated. At that, Hitsugaya's head darted down, a few tears trickling down his cheeks. A lot of the pain he had held in simply came pouring out, but unlike other times, it didn't seem like it would subside into the background as easily. He felt the wet tears hit his hands. "Stay the night, little one. Relax and clear your heart as much as possible before you go back."

Relaxing though was hard when he was reminded of certain things he would rather forget. He simply sat with the old woman, letting the quiet wash over him. The sunset outside, yet he simply didn't feel up to going and watching it. As the stars began to come out, his grandmother spoke up. "You should get some sleep Toshiro."

At that, the small taicho took a bow and headed for the roof, still dressed in his shinigami robes. He lounged on the roof, staring up at the stars until he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams though were troubled by images of Momo turning her back on him, of his grandmother dying because of his reiatsu among other things. He woke with a start.

A blue light floated around him, fluttering up and down. It would pause and blend in with the stars. His teal eyes glazed over and he found himself getting up and heading down into the room where his grandmother was sleeping. He walked over to her and then paused, his mind picking up that she was too still.

He reached down and saw that she wasn't moving, his mind not noting that his hand was smaller then normal and lacked the black kimono sleeve. What clicked was that she had a layer of frost over her and something told her she wasn't of this world anymore. Panic began to fill his mind. His eyes snapped open to see the starry sky.

His head felt fuzzy and he couldn't make sense of the things around him. He stood up, beginning to walk away. " _Oba-san is dead..._ " At that, his mind spun and he jumped down, heading in some odd direction. It didn't help that he heard a roaring in the back of his head, which caused more panic to rise in his chest.

He simply walked along, stumbling at first, until he got a hold of his step. He headed towards the Seireitei and into the streets. He hopped up onto the roof, his mind shaking, having problems remembering things. People moved around him, only a few due to the time, but he felt the need to avoid them, a strange fear.

His stomach did flips and he knelt down, watching below. A voice suddenly came to his ears though, something that sounded familiar, but he couldn't place. He glanced down to see an orange haired shinigami walking with a small one. "I feel Toshiro's reiatsu somewhere around here. I think I'll say hello."

"That's weird. Hitsugaya Toshiro is supposed to be taking a personal vacation," the other female piped up.

"Actually, I thought he was back as I hadn't seen him this afternoon." The males words caused Toshiro to tense up, his reiatsu flaring up. While the voice was familiar, his eyes said the person was indeed a stranger, so how could this man have seen him this afternoon. At that, the orange haired teenager glanced up, his eyes taking in Toshiro. "See, there he is."

By this time, Toshiro was standing, his mind panicking, but his body moving by instinct. His hand reached up to the sword he hadn't realized was on his back and drew it. While his teal eyes missed the shadowed ice from the sheath disappearing, the two soul reapers saw the oddity.


	3. 000c) Faerie Lights - Toshiro, Ikkaku, Renji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000c)** Faerie Lights  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Main Characters:** Hitsugaya Toshiro, Madarame Ikkaku, Renji Abarai  
>  **Rating:** K+

Toshiro glanced through the paperwork on his desk, irritated at the report that Matsumoto left on his desk about the odd experience from when they went into the passage between soul society and the living world. "Sparkly faerie lights. What the hell is with this?"

At that, Renji popped into the room along with Ikkaku. "So, you've heard about the lights that Ise and Matsumoto fukutaicho saw?"

"Don't go there. I don't believe in faeries anymore then I believe in ghosts." Hitsugaya slapped the papers onto his desk.

Ikkaku's mouth twisted up at this and some words he couldn't resist saying popped up. "Then you must believe in these faerie things."

"Excuse me, but I don't follow your logic." Toshiro glared at the man, his teal eyes narrowing.

"You said you believe in them just like you believe in ghosts. _Spirits_ do exist, you should know just as well any shinigami about that fact." Renji laughed.

"I _meant_ those stupid ghost stories about ghosts cropping up in the Seireitei. While that works in the living world, how it is possible here?" Hitsugaya's voice indicated a high level of frustration. His face twitched suddenly as the men walked away chuckling.


	4. 000d) Faerie Friend (Yachiru & Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000d)** Faerie Friend  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Main Characters:** Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kusajishi Yachiru  
>  **Rating:** K+

Hitsugaya walked through the halls of the division when he saw a blue light floating around the division. He blinked a couple of times and upon seeing it, he glanced around to see if anyone else was there to see it. He didn't see anyone and then glanced back at the light. "Of all the things... I must be losing my mind. I likely need to take a nap."

He blinked a couple of times when he saw Yachiru suddenly dance out from the hallways. "Pretty firefly." She spun around and flapped her arms, chasing after it.

Toshiro felt his eye twitch suddenly. "Kusajishi. Please, don't be running around my division. This is not a place to play."

"My friend says otherwise." Kusajishi stated, her voice acting like it was an obvious fact.

"About your friend..." Hitsugaya took a deep breath.

"What about her?"

"You can see her?" Toshiro glanced to the side.

"Well, of course. I like fireflies." The small female piped up.

"Kusajishi Fukutaicho. Fireflies don't come out during this time of the day." The white haired boy felt a headache coming on.

"Then what is it, if it isn't a firefly?" Yachiru piped up.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Toshiro sighed, heading to his bedroom. "Feel free to play to your hearts content. Just don't bother my division members who are trying to work.

"All right!" The small female piped up.


	5. 000e) Magazine - Yuzu & Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000e)** Magazine  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Main Characters** : Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu  
>  **Rating:** T

Ichigo sat at his desk, working through his homework when Yuzu slid into his room with the vacuum cleaner. She began to vacuum his room while his eye twitched due to having his studies interrupted. There was a sudden clinking sound and the pale haired twin stopped what she was doing and got down to peek under the bed.

The teenager choose to ignore the fact she was snooping under the bed as he had nothing to hide from the preteen. However, there was the sound of a box being dragged out and a plastic lid being lifted off. A voice then came to his ears, the tone sweet yet dark at the same time. "Ichi-nii..."

At that, he turned around, becoming very wary about the fact something had upset Yuzu. "What is it?"

"Why do you have these kinds of magazines under you're bed?" Yuzu frowned at him, holding up a magazine with a girl in a bikini.

"What makes you think it is all right to go snooping under my bed Yuzu?" Ichigo stated, his tone monotone. "Those aren't mine though."

"You're not acting surprised to see them." The small female puffed out her cheeks slightly.

"That would be due to the fact I can imagine some of my friends sneaking that crap under my bed for a good laugh. Put it back and I am sure they'll retrieve it later?" The teenager started to turn back to his homework when Yuzu rather innocently opened the magazine. Her face paled, and then her cheeks turned pink.

At that, she flipped it around so he could see the picture. "Why do your friends have magazines with naked ladies in them!"

"Yuzu! Don't show me that!" Ichigo stated, suddenly pulling back and his face turning red.

At that, Yuzu snapped the book shut and started out the door. "You're friends aren't getting these back. I'm going to put them in the trash where they belong."

At that, a voice piped up from the drawer in Ichigo's desk. "Hey! Those are mine!"

"Kon..." Two brown eyes narrowed at the stuffed lion. "Where did you did you get those from? I hope not with my allowance."

"No! Of course not! I got them from Karin's friends when they needed someone to play a fifth for them on their team."

At that, Ichigo slammed the palm of his fist down onto Kon's head. "That's even worse! I am not a pervert and you gave her little friends the idea that I was!"


	6. 000f) Faerie Person (Ichigo, Urahara & ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000f)** Faerie Person  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Main Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara, ?  
>  **Rating:** T

Ichigo arrived home in time to hear the phone ring and he went and picked it up. "Hello?"

"This is Urahara speaking! I happen to have news for you! Please come to the shop!" The man stated.

"Hey! I still have to catch up with my school work!" However, the man hung up before the first words left Kurosaki's mouth. Grumbling, he headed over to the small shop and stepped through the door. "What is going..." At that, his face turned red upon seeing a female lying on her stomach covered with a blanket... and nothing else it seemed. "Urahara. What will your customers think?"

"They can't see her!" The man stated.

"Who is she?" The oranged haired teen glanced away, his face turning red.

"Fairy folk!" Irahara spouted out.

At that, Ichigo's head turned towards him, only to snap back away so he wasn't looking at the female. "Do you honestly think I would believe that?"

"Well, no. But that is what she is." Urahara stated, fanning himself with his fan.


	7. 000g) Shadow Clone (Mayuri, Nemu, Shadow Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000g)** Shadow Clone  
>  **Genre:** Sci-Fi  
>  **Main Characters:** Mayuri, Nemu, Shadow Toshiro  
>  **Rating:** T

Mayuri cursed under his breath. "That stupid substitute soul reaper. I can't believe that he isn't afraid of me. I swore I would make his life a living nightmare." The man fiddled with some buttons while Nemu took some notes on the subject in the tank. "With this technology I retrieved, this should be easy."

At that, he pushed a button and the water drained out. He handed some clothes to the person in front of him. "I want you to keep an eye out for Kurosaki Ichigo when he is around here, but stay far, far away from the real Hitsugaya Toshiro. The whole thing will be up if they come to find you aren't the real one. However, I doubt they would be able to trace this."

After a bit of time, news came to him that the Toshiro clone had attacked Kurosaki Ichigo. Nemu pipped up. "Didn't you tell him to just watch Kurosaki?"

"Shut up Nemu!" the man roared.


	8. 000h) Not Nel (Nel, ? & Ichigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000h)** Not Nel  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Main Characters:** Nel and ? and Ichigo  
>  **Rating:** T

Ichigo sat watching the girl who Urahara finally dressed. "Are you Nel?"

"Who?" the voice asked.

"That isn't Nel..." piped up a small whisper giggling from the side of the room where he couldn't hear.

"You know, Nel... she's a... Arrancar. A good one." Ichigo blinked a couple of times.

"Nel is tiny and doesn't have boobies like that lady." The girl blurted out.

"What is an Arrancar?" the female blinked a couple of times.

"An Arrancar..." Ichigo paused for a few minutes.

"Big Nel has bigger boobies, longer hair and lighter hair!" came the suddenly yelling when Nel tumbled out.

At that, Ichigo turned his head to look toward the commotion. "Nel, how did you get over there?" He paused for a few seconds. "If you're Nel, then honestly who is she?"

"I don't know..." the stranger stated.

"I don't know either." Nel piped up.

"That's why I was going with the assumption she was you!" Ichigo blurted out.

"But she isn't."

"I'm not..."

At that, Ichigo's face faltered.


	9. 317a Girl in Room (Kon, Yuzu and ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **317a) **Girl in Room  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Main Characters** :Kon, Yuzu and ?  
>  **Rating:** T****

Kon sat in the chair next to Ichigo's bed, watching the green haired female. He took a deep breath wishing she would wake up. The whole situation, despite the fact he did in fact like a girl with a hot body was in truth awkward for him. He got up and got a cold wet rag and placed it on her forehead. As he went to sit back down, the door snapped open.

"Ichi-nii!" One of the girl's voice came from the door.

At that, Kon jumped in the chair and turned around to look at the small female. "Yuzu-chan!"

"You have a girl in your room?" The pale haired female walked over to her brother, her eyes suddenly going wide when she saw the female in the bed.

"Umm... I found her on the street." The mod sol stated, suddenly scratching his head, wondering exactly how Kurosaki Ichigo would in fact handle this situation. "She was just lying there."

"But you can't just pick up girls off the street Ichi-nii." Yuzu blinked a couple of times. "Why didn't you call the police?"

"Because someone started calling me a pervert and tried calling for police as if I did something. I just happened to find her lying there, honest." Kon spoke almost like a naive child to Ichigo's younger sister.

"But why?" Yuzu suddenly pulled back the sheet only to slam it back down.

"That's why. I found her and she didn't have any clothes on." Kon bemoaned. "Do you think that the police would believe me?"

"Ichi-nii! Uncle Atsuo would believe you!" The small female pouted suddenly.

"Who?" Kon suddenly narrowed his eyes, only to have he small girl glare at him.


	10. 317b) Anger Tiding - Toshiro & Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **317b)** Anger Tiding  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
> Toshiro and Matsumoto  
>  **Rating:** K

The small taicho sat at his desk, waiting for Rangiku to get back from sealing the world of the living. He worked his way through the paperwork on his desk the proceeded to do the ones he could on her desk. He didn't think much about her being gone simply because his mind lost track of time. As he worked, his mind steamed about the fact she tended to be lazy on them.

However, the light finally began to dim and he glanced up long enough to get up and light the lamps in the office. His mind worried about Rangiku, however he couldn't help but see that she had yet to return. "She shirks off, but when I give an order... she listens."

" _Something must be wrong._ " His dragon hummed, causing Toshiro to flinch as these were words he didn't wish to hear.

At that, he went to the division intercom system and pushed a button, trying to get through on her phone, his temper rising at the thought of her goofing off. However, the anger quickly turned to one of panic. This caused him to pace back and forth, hitting the intercom button to try and contact her again. A few division members noted his agitation and simply moved on.

However, he finally pushed a button to contact the taicho of the eighth division offices. "Kyoraku Taicho?" There was a moment of silence, and then Toshiro pushed the button again. "Kyoraku Taicho, you better not be taking one of your drunken sleeps or taking a nap. I need to talk to you about something important."

There was a sound that came from the other side. " _Hitsugaya Taicho_?"

"Kyoraku Taicho... that was fast..." Toshiro's voice strained.

" _You are losing your temper a little too much you know_." Shunsui sighed over the com system.

"That's beside the point." Hitsugaya blurted out, then paused. "I apologize for my rude response, but I need to know if Ise Nanao or Matsumoto Rangiku have been in contact with you."

"I haven't heard from my Nanao-chan ever since she told me that they would be finished today. Why?"

"Because they should have been back by now from the living world." The panic began to become evident Toshiro's voice.

"Calm down. Maybe they went out drinking." Kyoraku sighed. "They need to let lose a bit too you know."

"I gave an order to Rangiku to come straight back." The small boy bumbled out.

"I know you worry about her, but you shouldn't be so hard on her." The man sighed.

"I didn't order her back because I was worried about her." Toshiro blurted out. "I ordered her back because I've been having problems with her doing her work."

"Sure..." Kyoraku took a deep breath. "If we don't hear from them by the morning, you and I will head over to the twelfth division." Toshiro simply turned to get back to his paperwork, when the come came back on. "And be sure to get to bed now. If you're worried about the situation, it is likely you'll have problems getting a good night sleep.


	11. 317c) Surprise Find (Toshiro, Renji & Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **317c)** Surprise Find  
>  **Genre:** Angst  
>  **Main Characters:** Toshiro, Renji, Byakuya  
>  **Rating: **K+****

Toshiro moved into the precipice world with Kuchiki Taicho and Abarai Fukutaicho. The entire place was calm as they walked along the corridors, nothing out of place. They came to the spot that they were supposed to rendezvous with the other two captains and their fukutaicho, only to find the place deserted. Renji was the first to speak up. "Did we get the wrong place?"

"No." Toshiro piped up, narrowing his teal eyes. "This isn't the first time the twelfth division has made a mistake when it has come to the precipice world. It is not that I blame their division for these occurrences, it is just that, something is fishy."

"In other words, this is the place that we were supposed to meet them." Byakuya chortled, then moved around inspecting the place. His foot touched something and he glanced down, his eyebrows raising. If he hadn't been surprised to stumble into something, he would have raised his eyebrows at what he saw. He stooped down and picked it up. "This is interesting. Has the Substitute Shinigami traveled through the precipice world as of late?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Hitsugaya and Abarai walked over, both of them suddenly turning to each other, shock written on their faces at what appeared in Byakuya's hand.

"Ichigo wouldn't attack them." Renji stated firmly. "I trust him not to.

Toshiro's voice strained. "You aren't the only one. The question comes, how is it that his soul reaper badge ended up here of all places? We can't find the others either."


	12. 317d) Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **317d) Disappointment  
>  Genre:** Angst  
>  **Main Characters:** Toshiro, Ichigo  
>  **Rating:** K+

Toshiro felt bile rise in his throat. He disliked the idea of Kurosaki Ichigo being a traitor to Soul Society. Sure, the shinigami's badge happened to be found at the site that the captains and fukutaicho disappeared, but still... nothing changed what he did for everyone. Nothing changed the fact that he was indeed a hero.

Bile grew in his throat as there was a little bit of murmuring about the idea of power going to the substitute shinigami's head. Toshiro wondered how this could be when he himself hated his own powers. They were for protecting and the worry of destroying something simply reigned so high in ones mind.

Then again, it could also be said that Kurosaki Ichigo and he were not the same person. However, the small taicho couldn't see someone so set on protecting things suddenly going and changing his mindset about everything. He was thus glad when the order came to arrest him as a material witness and not as a suspect.

However, arresting someone was still bothersome in the fact that you only arrest someone if you think that they do something wrong. Duty over friendship this whole thing seemed to be a case of, but then it also seemed to be a case of perhaps a trust being betrayed. Did Ichigo cause harm, or was someone trying to make it look like he did, or something more.


	13. 317e) Grandma Alive (Toshiro, Rangiku, Granny, Ichigo, Rukia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 317e) Grandma Alive  
> Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Rangiku, Granny, Ichigo, Rukia  
> Rating: K+

Ichigo's body flinched as he saw the small taicho coming after him. He felt his body knocked back and could glance out of the corners of his eyes the fact that Rukia was as surprised as he was. "Toshiro, knock it off!"

"I honestly don't know how you know my name, but that isn't going to get me to easily listen to you." The small boy growled, his eyes glazed over slightly.

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Kurosaki Ichigo is a friend and ally. Don't you remember that?" The Kuchiki female blurted out?"

"Taicho?" Toshiro's teal eyes blinked at her. "I don't know what you mean by that, my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, not Hitsugaya Taicho..."

"He doesn't remember either one of us..." Ichigo blurted out. "Toshiro, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me!" The boy roared out, his blade crashing against the substitute shinigami's. "I don't know you and I don't like you playing that you know me."

Kurosaki blinked a couple of times, then pushed back. "So you honestly don't remember that you are a taicho of the Gotei Thirteen?"

"Taicho of the Gotei Thirteen?" Toshiro spat out his words. "How can I be when I have yet to enter the Shinigami Academy. As if I would ever join."

"Hitsugaya Taicho. You graduated the top of your class. Don't you remember that you shared your zampaktuo with another?" Rukia piped up, simply watching the battle.

"I don't _have_ a zampaktuo!" the small shinigami snapped out, his confusion growing.

"Then what the hell are you holding in your hands? Is that not a zampaktuo?" Ichigo stated, using his zampaktuo to knock the young one back.

At that, Toshiro stumbled back, startled that this was in fact happening. He glanced down at the blade, and confusion spread over his face upon seeing the blade. At that, his hand opened up, dropping it to the ground, a pained looked on his face. His two hands then slammed against his ears. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're not the only one asking that question..." Ichigo sighed, stepping forward, only to have Hitsugaya glance up and suddenly flinch. The next move was for the small shinigami to try and bolt only to have Kurosaki grab him around the waist. "You aren't going anywhere."

"I don't know who you are. I don't know why I'm here. I just know..." At that, the small shinigami paused, his eyes going wide. "She's dead. She wasn't moving."

The orange haired shinigami blinked a couple of times, holding onto the small taicho tightly. It was then that a reiatsu suddenly hit him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, if you've attacked my taicho, I don't care how much of a friend of soul society you are, I will not shirk away from harming you."

"I didn't attack him, he attacked me!" Ichigo glanced up, seeing the busty female up on top, her face twisted in anger and frustration.

"Put my taicho down now." Rangiku blurted out. "I will not hesitate to harm you if you don't."

At that, the small taicho glanced up at her, his voice straining. "Who are you?"

At that, Matsumoto blinked a couple of times. "Taicho..."

"Toshiro..." came the reply. "And it should be Hitsugaya." The boy protested, trying to wriggle out of the teenagers grip. "I don't care if you are older then me, put me down now!"

"Older then you?" At that, Ichigo scratched his head, glancing at Rangiku with complete confusion written all over his face.

Rukia took a deep sigh and spoke up. "Hitsugaya Taicho doesn't remember ever entering the academy. He mentioned someone being dead and not moving."

At that, Rangiku blinked a couple of times then walked over to the small taicho and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're talking about your oba-chan?"

At that, the young one stopped struggling, his eyes going wide with fright. "I didn't mean too..."

"Are you sure she's dead?" The female stated firmly. "Let's go see."

"How would you know where to go even." Toshiro blurted out.

"Because, I happen to know you better then you know me right now." The busty woman let out a laugh. She then nodded for Ichigo to put the small taicho down and she grabbed the young ones hand and pulled him after her. Rukia and Ichigo followed, the noble female making sure to pick up the small taicho's zampaktuo.

They came to a small house and an old woman stepped out. "Shiro-chan?"

"Oba-san!" At that, Toshiro moved forward and quickly hugged the woman.

"I got worried since I was unable to feel your presence anymore. I thought you would have at least stayed through the night. Who are your friends?"

At that, the white haired child blinked, then turned to the three near him. "Kuroaki?"

" _Now_ you remember who we are?" Ichigo snapped out his miffed words while Toshiro flinched.


	14. 317f) In the Cat (Yourichi, Urahara, ?, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 317f) In the Cat  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters:Yourichi, Urahara, ?, Ichigo  
> Rating: T

It took time to get back from soul society as the precipice world was acting up. She slipped into the shop without anyone noticing her entrance and out of the corner of her eye noticed a young female under a ragged blanket. She moved over to the person and glanced down, then shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

Coming back with a large bowl of noddles, she sat down and began eating, waiting for someone Urahara to come along and say something. The young female moved under the covers, revealing that she was in fact unclothed, but Yourichi continued to simply eat her food. It wasn't Urahara who came into the room though.

Instead, it was the young substitute soul reaper and he raised an eyebrow. "You aren't... umm... asking why..." He glanced at the small green haired female then glanced away, his face turning read.

"You still can't take seeing a girl naked?" Yourichi piped up, slurping her noodles as she did so.

"Do you have to be such a pervert!" The orange haired teenager roared aloud, his face flushing even more.

"Come now, Ichigo... Yourichi has a point." Urahara stated walking into the room. "It isn't as if you're having sex with the girl."

"You two really don't get it..." The Kurosaki teenager glared at both of the supposed adults.


	15. 317g) Evil Toshiro (Toshiro, Mayuri)

Toshiro stood looking at the taicho of the twelfth division. The man had something clutched by the nape of the neck and the look on his face said that everything was completely normal. However, Toshiro tapped his foot on the floor, looking at the thing that obviously looked like him that acted as dumb as his gigai.

"May I ask why I was the one you decided to _involve_?" Toshiro muttered as the man simply glowered at him.

Truth be told, the glower held the answer, but Mayuri spoke up. "Because you lack intelligence I figured your clone would also lack intelligence, thus I would be able to easily control it."

"I lack intelligence?" The small taicho felt his temper growing.

"Well, the fact he managed to mess up my instructions proves it, right?"

"Did you even stop and think about the fact that your clone hasn't been given knowledge and is at a disadvantage?" The small taicho snapped out.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I am going to be so glad when Yamamoto is done with you. I am going to enjoy his reaction. I really am."


	16. 317h) Bantor (Toshiro & Mayuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 317h) Banter  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Mayuri  
> Rating: T

Mayuri marched into the precipice world, his mind thinking back to when he asked Hitsugaya Toshiro if the young taicho actually thought that the disappearance of the two fukutaicho was his fault. The answer had been a very simple. " _Hai._ "

" _How can that little moron even begin to think I am that fallible. Yes, there was in fact a problem, but said problem was outside the fault of the twelfth division. He said it like he thinks he is smarter then me. I want to tear that child limb to limb and perform experiments on him so that he will stop condescending his superior and his elder._ "

He then continued to rant. " _He may be labeled a child genius, but every single word out of his mouth is simply the most idiotic thing I've heard. I remember when he asked me what a stupid computer was. There are sometimes I wonder how he ever became a captain. This isn't just a one time occurrence. Nothing his said makes any logical sense at all._ "

* * *


	17. 318a) Licked Away (Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 318a) Locked Away  
> Genre: Angst  
> Main Characters:Toshiro  
> Rating: T

He remembered entering the precipice world to meet up with the captain and fukutaicho of the eleventh and twelfth division when a loud noise came bearing down on them. His mind hadn't picked up on what had come at them as his mind quickly blacked out of everything around him. He felt a numbness spread across his body.

As he came to, his entire body felt cold. This wasn't a cold like when he was with his zampaktuo, but one that was very different. His head hurt and moved his fingers against the cold ground and then opened his eyes. He felt cold ground against his chest and his legs, surprising him as he should have been wearing his uniform.

Something covered his back and he pushed himself up, the cloth falling off causing more shivers to run down his spine. He then sat up and wrapped the tattered blanket around his body, shivering and wondering what happened to his clothing. His eyes felt heavy and his stomach was starting to feel hungry. All around him was a prison cell.

What worried him was that he could see clearly that this place was part of the precipice world. However, he saw no way out and mentally cursed Mayuri taicho for not noticing that something had been going on, or at that, brushing it off as something so simple. He was alone, with no clue where everyone else was.


	18. 318b) Amanatto (Toshiro & Rangiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 318b) Amanatto  
> Genre: General  
> Main Characters:Toshiro and Rangiku  
> Rating: K+

Matsumoto peeked around the corner of the office door, watching her small taicho. Ever since the event where a good deal of the shinigami were replaced, she couldn't help but think that her small taicho wasn't acting correctly about things. She wondered if her small taicho had in fact been brought back, but wondered if there was a way to tell if he was in fact the real taicho.

Stepping in, a small bag cradled in her hands, she moved over to his desk and moved over to him and set the bag down as the dried sugar beans rattled around in the bag. She went and set the bag down on the edge of the desk. "Taicho... I brought you a treat!"

"What is it?"His brush paused while his eyes narrowed at the small bag on the edge of her desk.

"It is amanatto!" Rangiku smiled.

"I hate sweets. You know that." Hitsugaya sighed, going back to work.

"I guess that answer is expected." The female turned and walked to the door. Standing outside of the room she waited, hearing a thunk as the bag went into the trashcan. She then walked into the room, her eyes narrowed at the small figure. "And now I know you aren't the real taicho."

"Not the real..." Toshiro raised an eyebrow at this. "Matsumoto, what kind of game are you playing at?"

"What is taicho's favorite food?" Rangiku asked holding out a finger.

"It is..." The person blinked a couple of times. "I don't like sweets."

"Yes... taicho says that all the time, but it is a lie!" Matsumoto blurted out. "He only pretends to hate sweets."

At that, the small figure turned and looked at the trashcan, his face paling. "Am I not the real Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

"No, you aren't. Where is he?"

"I honestly don't know... am I not a person too?" Toshiro clone asked, frowning at her. "I don't want to be destroyed like the others..."

"I don't want taicho to die either." Rangiku sighed.

"I honestly don't know where he was kept..."


	19. 318c) Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 318c) Rescue  
> Genre: Angst, Friendship  
> Main Characters:Toshiro and Ichigo  
> Rating: T

The small taicho of the tenth division sat staring at the walls of his cell, the cloth wrapped around his naked body. His body shook due to the fact he wanted to go home, but he was also a Shinigami and he felt the need to suppress the feelings of fear. Someone, surely would find him, but then he also felt wrong being a captain and needing someone to save her.

There was a sudden slash in the wall, and his eyes glanced up to suddenly see the orange haired substitute shinigami as he moved into the place. "Kurosaki?" He blinked a couple of times, only to find that the male was sweating, as if he had exerted himself.

"Toshiro, did you think that we forgot about you?" The teenager smirked.

At that, the small taicho stood up, his stomach grumbling due to having spent a good deal of time in the prison. His eyes also were baggy from lack of sleep and nutrition, the ragged blanket still wrapped around his body. His eyes then glanced down at his body, his cheeks flushing red. "This whole situation is..."

"You weren't the only one. Byakuya, Kenpachi." Ichigo stated. "So if you're worried about the fact that you're a captain and messed up again, you didn't mess up."

"Kurosaki!" The young boy's mouth began to move, his voice cracking as he did so. "I _want_ to go home! I _hate_ being alone in here I don't know how long. And... and..." At that, he glanced down again, his cheeks flushing up."

At first Ichigo blinked confusion written on his face. He then opened his mouth to say something. However, he then turned around. "Hand me that blanket and I'll do something about your little predicament. It won't be much, but it will be better then nothing."

At that, Hitsugaya bit his lip and handed the cloth to the substitute shinigami. However, he handed the one thing covering his small body and providing warmth over the the other. He watched as Ichigo tore a small strip off and then tore two holes into the side, then handed the cloth back to Toshiro. The small shinigami blinked a couple of times, then slipped the blanket over himself and attempted to tie it shut.

His mouth frowned due to the fact that the blanket came just above his knees. His hands, cold as they were fumbled with the tie. Ichigo took a deep breath. "We need to be moving Toshiro, it isn't safe here."

"Hitsugaya..." However, Toshiro paused for a few seconds, his face turning a deep red. "Kurosaki... I need some help. I'm not exactly feeling well."

"That's to be expected. You're the last one of them to be found." At that, the male turned around and tied the blanket tightly shut. After he finished, the small shinigami's stomach grumbled. "You're going to want to walk on your own, right Toshiro?"

"Of course! This is bad enough." The small male folded his arms, glancing away, only to glance back as Ichigo pulled out a couple of rice balls.

"Rangiku made me bring this. The others were all right, but they were hungry. She told me, you would likely need something to help you along the way."

"Why didn't she come?" Toshiro's mouth formed a firm line, his hand grabbing the food roughly.

"She was one of the ones captured." Ichigo stated, scratching his head. The child suddenly stuffed the rice ball into his mouth, causing the teenager to blurt out. "Oi! Slow down! You'll make yourself sick!"

"I feel sick without it." The small boy muttered. "If I find out someone did things to her..."

"Toshiro..." Kurosaki took a deep sigh.

"What?"

"Is your mind in the right place right now?"

"If I was in this kind of situation, what kind do you think she was in? She _is_ my fukutaicho, Kurosaki." The last of the two rice balls were gone at that point. He then paused, then glanced up his cheeks turning red as his eyes darted downward. It a barely audible voice he spoke up. "She may be annoying, but she's the closest thing I have to a mother."

"Lets get you home." Ichigo stated, walking along. The two of them walked along, not saying anything, the pace slower then the substitute shinigami wanted to go at. He would glance at the small shinigami, only to let out a deep sigh.

However, their thoughts were interrupted by the fact that a large rumble came from behind them, causing both to glance up in fear. Toshiro suddenly found himself grabbed by the bigger boy around the waist and hoisted him up. "Kurosaki!"

"No time for arguments!" The substitute shinigami stated, suddenly going Bankai. At that, the small shinigami felt himself lurched forward, experiencing for the first time the speed of the substitute shinigami's Bankai, his stomach almost hurtling as they burst out over Karakura Town. The next thing he knew, they were both falling for some odd reason.

They landed, Toshiro underneath the substitute shinigami. "Kurosaki... get off me. This hurts." Not receiving a response, he pushed the boy up, knocking the orange haired teen to his side, only to have a lurch of fear spread through his body as he saw Ichigo completely unmoving, his eyes glazed over. He reached over to shake the other. "Kurosaki... wake up! This isn't funny!" However, it clicked with him rather quickly, he wouldn't be moving any time soon.


	20. 318d) Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 318d) Growth  
> Genre: Slice of Life  
> Main Characters:Toshiro and Rangiku  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho of the tenth division sat in his office, leaning on his elbow, his brush for writing paperwork not writing at all. "Why?" His mind drifted off to the fact that Ichigo no longer had shinigami powers, which bothered him greatly. It felt like one more thing he had lost and all he could do was stare at the papers in front of him.

He suddenly found himself grabbed from behind in a sweeping hug, which caused his cheeks to burn a deep red. "Matsumoto? Do you have to do that?"

"But your reaction is so cute taicho!" Rangiku laughed. "I want to show you something."

"So... show it to me."

"You need to stand up." The woman stated. "And look at me."

At that, Toshiro took a deep sigh. He turned and looked at the female. "What is it?"

"I would say, about four inches." Rangiku beamed at him.

"Excuse me?" Toshiro's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Taicho." Matsumoto suddenly pouted. "Where do you come to on me?"

Toshiro reached out to show how high he came to her by touching her, only to pause short. "I come... Rangiku! Do you have to be such a pervert?"

"Taicho, you were going to say here, right?" The woman stated, holding her hand at a spot right at his eye level. "As I said, about four inches."

The boy blinked a couple of times, his mouth forming a circle, and then he took a deep breath. "So?"

"So? Taicho..." The small boy turned away to go back to his work only to find himself wrapped into a hug, to which his cheeks flushed again. "You've been fretting over the fact that you haven't had a growth spurt, and because you were stuck in the precipice world, you were able to age like you wanted to for once."

The small boy simply paused, taking in the warmth of her body. "He's not here..."

"Taicho! Don't tell me you've finally hit puberty and you take an interest in guys!" Rangiku stated, her voice obviously upset.

At that, she saw two teal eyes glance up at her. "Puberty? Rangiku... why would I be interested in guys." His cheeks then flushed red. "Could you umm..." At that, he glanced away from her. "Could you cut back on the hugs. It's uncomfortable."

"Taicho..." Rangiku ran a hand through her head. "Aren't we like a mother and son?"

"If so, that makes things worse." The boy muttered under her breath.

"Sheesh. I thought when you hit puberty you would start acting normal." The woman sighed.

"Have I really hit puberty? I am sorry I am not as fun as you would like me to be. If you'll excuse me, I believe I'll hit the sack." The small taicho stated, wiggling out of her grip and slipping away.

"Taicho..." Rangiku took a deep breath, a small smile playing on her face. "This is actually a lot more fun for me, but not so much for you."


	21. 318e) Dried Persimmons (Toshiro & Rangiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 318e) Dried Persimmons  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Rangiku  
> Rating: K+

Hitsugaya Toshiro stared at the ceiling, his mind rambling, a memory that he had long forgotten coming to his mind, slipping in and out. It was only there part way, might even be some memory crafted to make him believe in something non-existent. But the words spoken played over and over in his mind.

" _Shiro-chan... do you want some of these dried persimmons._ " His granny's mind sounded a great deal younger.

As did his voice, slurred as if he was still learning to speak. "When c _hichi comes, I'll have some._ "

" _I see. That promise again._ "

The small taicho narrowed his eyes. "Me, being born in soul society? Me having a father and mother who actually cared about me?" At that, he stood up and got dressed for the office. When he got there, he slipped in, the events that transpired having upset him greatly.

"Taicho? Are you all right? You've been acting differently lately." Matsumoto piped up, holding out a small bag in front of her, a broad smile on her face. Would you like a treat?"

The small taicho reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a piece of the contents and looked at it, rather moody. "Dried persimmon?"

"Yes! This snack always cheers me up?" Rangiku smiled.

Toshiro stared at the piece of dried fruit. " _Is that memory fake, or is it real. Truth of the matter is, I don't remember the last time I tried dried persimmon. Do I really hate it, or do I hate what it represented to me._ " At that, he put the fruit into his mouth, preparing to bite down.

Rangiku suddenly pushed forward. "Ehh! You aren't my real taicho after all!"

At that, the small child pulled the piece away from his mouth. "You gave me this because you think I'm still one of _them_?"

"Well..." Matsumoto frowned. "You've been distant."

"I'm always distant." The boy frowned at her, his eyes showing a great deal of confusion.

"My taicho always grumbles about not liking persimmons whenever Gin and I tried getting him to eat a piece." Rangiku's face suddenly pushed into his.

"Maybe I don't remember ever tasting it, and now I'm wondering why I hate it?" Toshiro's frown twitched.

"Then try it." Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "I'll have to find a different way to find out if your taicho or not."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya glared at the female and then bit down onto the dried fruit, his eyes narowed. However, after he did so, his eyes went wide and he chewed, tasting the food. He then swallowed, his cheeks flushing a bit. "It tastes good... really good. Like..."

"Like..." Matsumoto suddenly looked him straight in the eyes.

"Like amanatto, but different..." The boy blinked his teal eyes, still confused at her behavior. He then pulled away. "Can... can..."

"You would like to have some more?" The woman stated, moving over to her desk and then bringing over a small bowl, dumping a good deal of the fruit in. "Here you go. Why the sudden change?"

At that, the small taicho paused, then let out a deep sigh. "I don't really know. I think the whole thing knocked some dead memories out of me. Which, Matsumoto, I doubt the person would have made two clone things of me."

"Clone thingies... funny." Rangiku stated, a smile plastered on her face. However, this faded. "Taicho... what kind of memory."

"Some stupid, childish promise about not eating them until someone returned. But it couldn't be real." Toshiro swallowed the rest of the fruit.

"Why not?"

"Because, I wasn't born in soul society. I don't have parents who cared at me. Thus I would never have been waiting for chichi."

" _Chichi_?" Rangiku smiled, then went to her desk. "Don't worry your head about it taicho. Small suggestion though. Be careful using that word." This caused her small taicho to blink a couple of times.


	22. 319a) Hating to Help (Mayuri and others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 319a) Hating to Help  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters:Mayuri and others  
> Rating: K+

The taicho of the twelfth division found himself steamed by he fact that he had the feeling that one of his subordinate had in fact pulled a fast one on him. "I am the only one who is allowed to come of with this kind of scheme. What the hell does he think he is doing."

At that, he swung his sword and it knocked a hole into the precipice world and he stepped out of his prison and began to wonder, looking for his subordinate Nemu. The first place he opened up, he suddenly found a very small taicho looking up at him in wide eyes shock. "Kurotsuchi Taicho?"

"Baka!" The man spat out his words. "Why haven't you escaped as of yet? I thought you were a child prodigy!"

Two teal eyes simply stared at him for a few minutes. "So... no one is perfect, not even you. You proved that already, didn't you?"

"Just come along and assist me, you nincompoop." The man turned, not seeing the young taicho simply shrug his shoulders.


	23. 319b) Game (Toshiro & Karin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 319b) Game  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro and Karin  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho plopped onto Ichigo's bed, having dropped the female off at Urahara's shop and allowing the man to set up guard. The teenager sat in the chair next to him and he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuating, unstable, causing a bitter bile to form in the boys throat. There came a knock at the door and Karin stuck her head in.

"Yuzu says dad is on another business trip." The female stated, then spotted Toshiro. "I thought you went back to soul society?"

At that, Toshiro sat up and looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "I think I should warn you that I and a few other shinigami have a doppelganger running about and they may show up here, in the world of the living."

"The you right here though, is the real you?" Karin asked, watching him carefully, only to have Toshiro stare at her saying nothing. "Have you ever played a video game?" This caused Toshiro to blink and then glance away, not speaking up in comment about her question. "An answer?"

"No. I've told you before I don't have time for such things." The small boy stated.

"Yes... well, what are you doing right now?" The dark haired girl chuckled.

"Nothing..."

"Then you have time to play a game with me." Karin stated, suddenly getting up and grabbing Toshiro's arm and yanking him out of the room, his eyes going wide.

Kon blinked a couple of times from the desk. "How come it is all the other guys who get the girls. Wait..." The stuffed animal paused. "Toshiro is dating Karin! I am going to kill that little brat."

"Really? Last time I checked, Toshiro admittedly insisted they weren't dating. It was funny though, teasing him about it." Ichigo suddenly laughed.


	24. 320a) Mince Meat (Toshiro and Matsumoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 320a) Mince Meat  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro and Matsumoto  
> Rating: K+

The smell of the meet grilling over the fire caused Hitsugaya's stomach to growl as he turned and prepared his own food. Matsumoto was gabbing something into his ear, but he choose to ignore the female as his attention was elsewhere and he for once found himself enjoying himself. Then again, the other taicho and fukutaicho were also enjoying them selves so doing so was safe.

Actually, he had a good idea of what Rangiku was talking about, but simply had learned a long time ago to tune out her rants about her beauty and such. Why females had to worry so much about their outward appearance, when there were other traits that were more appealing, like the fact that Matsumoto did in fact have a brain and she was motherly.

However, he suddenly heard her voice tremble. "M...m...must replenish my collagen supply with..." When he heard her spit out the last word, _meat,_ he found himself flinching suddenly as the sound was directed towards his ears and he never liked it when she lost it. Something bad usually happened because of this.

It then donned on him as his eyes went wide what she was going to do and before he could stop her, she had grabbed the food he had spent his own time on off the grill. Not that he really wanted to fight with her over the food, as that would make him look, not to mention feel childish. However, mentally his mind collapsed.

He stood there staring at her as she swallowed the meat, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide. His mind tried thinking of some way to tell her that what she did hurt his feelings, but even that seemed childish, not to mention felt like he was lashing out at her. She took the last bite, then glanced up at him. "Taicho... if you just stand there, your meet is going to burn."

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro blinked a couple of times, then set down the barbeque tongs, and headed to the side of the shop, his stomach protesting as he did so. He simply couldn't face her, as he feared losing his temper at this point in time.

"You do realize that you _ate_ the food your taicho was preparing for himself." The twelfth division taicho laughed. "I wouldn't let one of my subordinates do that to me."

"Yes, but you let one of your subordinates get away with this." Ichigo piped up, letting out a deep sigh. "You should probably think of a way to make it up to him."

"Hai." Rangiku stated, suddenly bustling about preparing her small taicho something to eat. After grilling it, she began to walk over to where the young taicho was sulking. She slid in next to him and handed him one with vegetables on it. "Taicho... I'm sorry."

At that, the small taicho took the shish kabob in his hand. "It's just vegetables..."

"You can have these two if you eat some of that." Matsumoto chided. "You need both to grow tall like you want to."

"Not fair." Toshiro though began to munch down on the vegetables, swallowing as he did so.

"Knowing you, you'll eat all of it." Rangiku smiled faintly. There was silence as he continued to eat, the food quickly disappearing.

"So..." He suddenly said between a bite. "Why do you care so much about your looks like that?"

"Taicho?" The female watched him carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"You've told me many times, looks don't matter, right?" The boy let out a deep sigh.

"There is a difference between males and females." Rangiku sighed, realizing where the train of thought was going.

"Why is it all right for a guys looks to not matter, but not all right for a girls looks not to matter?"

"It is the way society works." The female stated, just as Nanao walked over to see what the two were doing. "Females need to be pretty because males expect them to be pretty."

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" The fukutaicho of the eighth division pushed up on her glasses.

"That's wrong though, isn't it?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "You taught me that males and females are supposed to be equal, and if I'm not supposed to worry about my looks, you shouldn't have to either."

"He does have a point Rangiku," Ise sighed.

"Hey... taicho, do you think I'm pretty?" Matsumoto piped up.

"You look like a very pretty _kaasan_ to me, particularly now that you have those wrinkles your so worried about." The words came hurtling out of the child's mouth.

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Nanao pushed up her glasses. "I know Rangiku ate the meat you were cooking earlier, but that was kind of cruel to say."

At that, the small taicho turned to her, his eyes wide. He then stood up. "What ever. She'd make a horrible parent anyways, now that you mention it." He then stormed off, one hand in his pocket as he worked on finishing eating his food.

"Sometimes I wonder about him."

"I know that what he said didn't sound nice, but he honestly was trying to pay me a complement in his own way." Rangiku smiled. "Not to mention cheer me up."

"He basically said you're an old hag. I don't see how you can find this cute." Ise let out a sigh. "You are way to forgiving of him."

"That's because he and I both know that I am the closest thing to a mother figure he has." The busty female smiled. "That's probably also the closest he'll ever get to calling me mother too." She then stretched her arms over her head while Nanao looked at her in shock.


	25. 320a) Nil Capitan (Toshiro and the other captains)

Why? Why was it that he tried so hard the other day to not throw a childish fit at the barbeque, but the other captains happened to suddenly be acting like morons. Was it really that hard to not act childish?

The captain of the twelfth, well... that man constantly fed Toshiro words along the lines that the tenth division taicho was a complete moron and shouldn't be in charge of anything. Yet here he was the first to throw a tantrum. And over what... who was leading.

He honestly didn't understand why Kenpachi had to choose this time of all times to pick a fight and Byakuya was confusing on the get go. And then... the howling started. Why did the one taicho he expected to behave suddenly not behave?

Was it really that hard to hold in ones temper? Was it really that hard not to act childish. However, the tea he was drinking was knocked out of his hands. "Bankai!" All right, so it wasn't that easy.


	26. 322a) Want (Toshiro Clone, Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 322a) Want  
> Genre: Poem  
> Main Characters:Toshiro Clone, Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

_Sitting in the pit of despair  
Glassy eyes simply stare  
Wanting a freedom not there  
Not willing to reach or share  
The dreams in a glare_

_The want to greatly achieve  
Of great praises receive  
Not worried about the sieve  
Or having to take a dive  
Simply living now to live_

_Yet that blackness exists still_


	27. 323a) Tease - Toshiro Clone, Toshiro, Karin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 323a) Tease  
> Genre: Humor, Romance  
> Main Characters:Toshiro Clone, Toshiro, Karin  
> Rating: T

Karin let out a deep sigh as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She had just arrived home from soccer practice and didn't wish to get started in on her homework. She found the activity to be rather boring and she hated simply memorizing things that she never thought she would end up applying in the future.

As she stared at the ceiling, a clicking knocking sound came on her window and she found herself turning her head to see a youth with white hair staring at her, his eyes a rather deep green color. At that, she stood up, a smile on her face and slid the door open. "Toshiro..."

"Hi." The voice stated firmly, only to cause her to pause suddenly.

Karin blinked a couple of times. The reiatsu felt like Toshiro's, but something honestly felt off about the youth sitting in the windowsill in front of her. Glancing at the male's arm, she noticed a piece of jewelry attached, which bothered her, as that seemed off for the male. "Why are you here? You know that you can enter through the front door."

"I just wanted to see you Karin." The male stated, suddenly glancing away.

This caused the small female to pause. " _He hasn't once ever used my name._ " At first, she opened her mouth, to comment on the fact and tease him about the matter, but then paused. " _Toshiro isn't the type person to_ _use_ _someone's first name, not until he really got close to them. He would have started using my name later on in the conversation._ "

"I see." Karin paused for a few minutes. "I do have my homework to do, but..." She watched as two teal eyes glared at her, dangerously intense. "I guess I can go with you." She watched as a smile moved over his face and she felt inwardly nervous. " _This person isn't Toshiro. He's doing things that Toshiro normally wouldn't do. But if I don't follow him..._ "

At that, he jumped down from the window and Karin moved to head down the stairs, only to have him call out to her. "Just jump down from the window."

"I have to get my shoes." The small female called out and then hurried to the front door. "Yuzu, I am heading out. I will see you later."

She watched as he stepped forward and fell quickly in step behind him. "Toshiro, earlier... you used my first name."

"We're friends, aren't we?" The male stated, suddenly glancing over his shoulder at her, leading her away and watching as she stepped behind him and they finally came to a place where there wasn't many people around.

Karin leaned up against the wall, letting out a deep sigh. Something in truth didn't feel right about Toshiro as he stood in front of her. Yet, he looked just like the Toshiro she knew so very well. " _He's never called me by my first name, nor has he refereed to us as being friends._ "

Suddenly though, he moved, placing either hand to either side of her head, taking away the true advantage of having ones back covered by the wall. She then felt his face get closer to hers. "You didn't answer my question, when I asked if we were friends or not."

Karin's eyes darted to the side. "I figured you would know that without having to ask me." She had the feeling that her face revealed the fact that she was suddenly uncomfortable around him.

"I guess that is true... I should know easily who is a friend and who isn't?" The young male leaned in closer, so his face was inches from her. He then began moving closer to her, only to stop suddenly as a blade slid in front of his throat.

"What do you think you are doing to Kurosaki's younger sister?" came a voice, the same voice that the male in front of her had used.

Still looking straight into the face of the male right in front of her, Karin watched as his face twisted up, a smirk on the face that rather bothered her. "I'm simply doing what you've always been to afraid to do."

"I honestly don't know _what_ you are talking about. " The other male spoke up, causing the other male to move away from Karin, allowing her to see that there were two Toshiro's there. Both had similar expressions, except one was smirking. That had been the one to approach Karin.

At that, the fake Toshiro began to pop his shoulders as the real Hitsugaya pointed his sword at him. "That was the problem with you, isn't it? You know very well what I am talking about, but you honestly have problems accepting what goes on your mind when your around Karin."

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this." Hitsugaya remained calm, or so it seemed.

At that, the male's face changed suddenly, to one of anger. "That is what I don't like about you. She completely has to do with the situation, when the truth of the matter is, you're two cowardly to admit that you have your first crush."

At that, Karin let out a deep sigh, folding her arms across her chest and glancing towards the side. "Here we go again."

Her eyes darted up though, when she saw a change in the real Hitsugaya's facial features, one of complete shock. She could see his cheeks suddenly flushing up, his eyes going wide and gaining a kind of childish innocence. His mouth moved suddenly. "I don't have..."

However, before he could finish, Hitsugaya was getting the wind knocked out of him by his clone, his body rushing backwards and hitting something hard and causing it to crumble. Toshiro sat up, just in time to dodge a downward swing. "You do have and you can't admit such trivial things which is what makes you such a child. It is also why I'm the better one."

"As if anyone wouldn't be able to tell that you weren't the real Toshiro." Karin found her words snapping out suddenly, causing the other male to look at her in anger.

"Oh... and why would people tell that I am not the original. I have his memories, I have his abilities." The male stated firmly, suddenly shooting off a kido spell that bound Karin to the wall. He moved towards her, which caused a frightened look to appear on her best friends face. "It is true what I say, the fact that he has a crush on you."

At that, Hitsugaya was suddenly between her and the other Toshiro. "Leave her out of this. It's me you want to fight."

"Yeah, it is." The other male's aura grew dark. "How does the girl know that we're different? I think it is just a lie, you know. Because she followed me quite willingly."

Karen watched as Toshiro's blade lowered again, knowing that the others words were for some reason getting to him. "I only came with you because I didn't feel safe refusing. I knew you weren't the real Toshiro when you called me by my first name and when you had to ask if we were friends. Toshiro wouldn't do that."

To her dismay, Hitsugaya was knocked away again, this time cutting the young shinigami by her clone and the male let out a deep breath. "That's funny. You may be able to tell that I'm not the original by that, but I doubt others would be able to. You assumed that..."

However, the real Toshiro lunged forward, pushing the other Toshiro backwards, his voice loud and angry. "I told you to leave her alone, bastard!"

"Yeah, you are a bastard child, not knowing who your parents are." The male laughed aloud. "Oh, I remember who they are, because unlike you, I am not bothered with having to block off certain memories I don't want to think about, simply because I am afraid. You don't want her to know that the reason you refuse to call her by her name or friend stems from a fear."

"Toshiro..." Karin opened her mouth, only to see her friend pushed back, a chain wrapped around his wrist and ice traveling around it.

The fake male turned towards her. "You assumed that he wasn't calling you by your first name from some sense of politeness, which he does to everyone else. But you didn't notice that he didn't even call you Kurosaki-san. He simply couldn't use the name."

"Shut up!" Toshiro found a foot suddenly pressing against his chest.

"Unlike the others, I am not so much preoccupied with simply killing you. I want you to pay for those stupid feelings I had to feel, those memories you have of lack of self worth." The male snapped out. "The fact that you don't use her name because you are afraid of using it. Do you want to tell her that the question about the two of you being friends is really something you would have to ask?"

At that, the male on the ground turned pale, his pupils dilating. The other male turned his teal eyes towards Karin, grinding his foot in with each word. "See, the thing about this stupid child is he never has been able to make friends. Not without them leaving him and taking off on him. He's not sure why you want to be around him, as he's not that great of a person."

"Leave him alone." Karin found the words to simply blurt out. "Toshiro. Don't listen to him! You're a great person. I can't believe that you would ever think that you weren't worth being my friend." Her eyes went wide though, as she saw a pained look on the small taicho's face, indicating he felt then and there that it was true. At that, she yelled as loud as she could. "Don't listen to him Toshiro! You're better then him."

At that, the air began to freeze as the clone looked straight at her. "You know what. Unlike him, I _don't_ have a crush on you. I think you're ugly and annoying and using you was simply a ploy to lure him out by himself. You can just die."

The male moved to cut her with his blade, however, suddenly... another blade blocked and she felt another icy aura spreading. " _Don't_ you _dare_ touch her. I _promised_ Kurosaki..."

"What, that you wouldn't let her be put into danger?" The male laughed as Karin felt herself overwhelmed and collapsing to the ground. Somehow, the real Toshiro pushed the other away and she suddenly felt them battling above her, which caused her to roll onto her back. Snow was falling down and her eyes went wide, as she could swear there were two ice dragons above her.

She found herself able to sit up two, as the spiritual pressure wasn't near her. She watched, after a few minutes, one suddenly disappear and then felt the other crash down beside her. She glanced over to see that Toshiro was rather bloodied up, but noted that he had ice wings and other adornments of a dragon. His breath came out frost like and then the ice disintegrated. A smile spread on her face. "Toshiro!"

"Don't look at me!" The male glanced away, his voice filled with disgust. Karen though moved over and tilted her head to see the pained look in the teal eyes. He didn't notice that she had moved, his entire body simply shook. However, he suddenly glanced up, realizing that she had moved closer. "Honesty... don't look at me..."

"You're letting what he said get to you, aren't you?" Karen sighed, glancing away. "Are you always going to tell me not to look at you and treat you like you're dirt. Because you aren't a bad person Toshiro."

"We barely know each other." The male sighed. "Plus, what he said is true. I _want_ to call you by your first name, something I've never wanted to do for a person before, but I can't do it. And..."

"Toshiro... I would appreciate if you would tell me all of these things when you are ready to tell me, not because of the fact that you feel forced to tell me. It goes without saying, everyone has issues. I'll be there when you are ready to talk about these things, but right now, you look like you're going to crash." Karen stated.

There was a slight pause from him, and then he spoke up. "Could I borrow your shoulder to lean on?"

"Sure..." The small female blinked a couple of times, her body tensing as his head hit her shoulder. "Toshiro, I thought you meant giving you an hand back to..." However, she paused, hearing a soft snoring sound coming from him. "Sheesh. You and my brother are both idiots."


	28. 324a) Forth Division - Unohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 324a) Forth Division  
> Genre: Poetry  
> Main Characters: Unohana  
> Rating: K+

_There is a place  
That you can feel safe  
No matter which place you'll go  
There is a place  
That feels just like home  
That you can always go back to  
There is a place  
That is always the same  
A place that is quiet and calm  
There is a place  
That feels just right alway  
In the fact it is right in your palm  
A place that  
When one goes to be at  
Mother is always, always waiting_


	29. 324a) Radio Kon - Kon, Hanataro, Toshiro, Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 324a) Radio Kon  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Kon, Hanataro, Toshiro, Momo  
> Rating: K+

Kon sits at the table, his arms folded across his chest. "The thing about this filler arc is that it is down right boring when it comes to inspirational material. But for this one, we have come to find out Hitsugaya Toshiro's true feelings about Hinamori Momo. He is romantically attracted to her, which is not surprising since she is flat chested and he's still a kid."

A knock comes on the studio door and Hanataro sticks his head in. "You do realize that Hitsugaya Taicho protects Hinamori because she is family, not necessarily because he is in love with her."

"But you can't say that he isn't in love with her, right?" Kon blinks a couple of times.

"Well, no..." The shinigami male paused. "But I think it is also an issue of pride about protecting family."

"Oh come on, there is no way that can be. The kid has a major crush on her." Kon stated. He then sees a blinking light. "We have a call."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't spread rumors about me that are not true." A male voice came over the radio. "I have Matsumoto teasing me enough as it is."

"Ahh, it is Hitsugaya Toshiro! Would you like to discuss the problems in your love life?" Kon stated, a huge smirk on his face.

However, the door slams open as an irate captain of the tenth division kicks the door in, his soul phone to his ear. There is a slight reverb. "Teme!"

"Eep!" Kon pulls back.

Hanataro sees another button and pushes it and a voice piped up. "While it is cute that you have a crush on me Shiro-chan, you're not old enough to be dating."

At that, the small taicho's face turns green. "Hinamori..."


	30. 325b) Gift - Ukitake, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 325b) Gift  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Ukitake, Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho sat at his desk when he heard a loud thumping sound. Glancing up, he saw Ukitake drag in a big bundle. He blinked a couple of times. "Ukitake... this isn't another one of those... statues is it?"

"I believe I already gave you one of those for your birthday. Whatever happened to it?" Ukitake sighed.

"I think Matsumoto did something with it." The small taicho blinked a couple of times. "What is that... it isn't a statue made out of candy?" The small taicho's face turned green.

"Well... that is a definite thought for the next time... except, it doesn't sound fun to eat." The taicho then pulled on the bag and dozens upon dozens of candies fell out of the bag.


	31. 325c) Rock On - Hisagi, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 325c) Rock On  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Hisagi, Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

A loud noise was coming from the ninth division and the small taicho found himself storming over. Sometimes the noise came late at night, when he was trying to sleep, other times it came when he was trying to do his paperwork. Why Hisagi Shuhei had to be such a bad musician, he honestly didn't know. He found himself rapping on the mans door.

It opened up. "Ahh... Hitsugaya Taicho."

"While I appreciate the fact that you are practicing your music rather... _diligently_... it is something that I am able to hear all the way over at my division and it is breaking my concentration." The small taicho muttered, his arms crossed.

"It wouldn't be because you want to learn to play too?" Hisagi stated.

"No..." The young male spoke up. "It is loud and... I can't concentrate on my paperwork." Something then clicked and he went off suddenly. "Why the hell would I want to learn to play?"

"Because it is fun," Hisagi sighed.

"I don't do fun." Toshiro snapped out.

"Wow. You're acting childish about this." Shuhei let out a sigh. "Look, if you promise to come back after your paperwork is done so I can teach you, I'll hold off playing until later."

"That sounds fine." The small taicho folded his arms and Hisagi closed the door in his face. However, the small taicho suddenly paled. "Wait... I don't want to learn to play..."


	32. 326a) Hate - Hinamori, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 326a) Hate  
> Genre: Angst  
> Main Characters: Hinamori, Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

Hinamori took a deep breath as she stepped through the halls of the twelfth division. "Isane-san said that Shiro-chan would be in here because he was in a recent fight." At that, she opened up the door and peered in, noticing the small figure sitting on the bed staring out the window. The female remained hesitant to go into the room however.

" _I know I need to deal with the feelings I have... about what happened, but... nothing changes the fact that Shiro-chan tried to kill me. I still don't comprehend why such a thing happened. We always took care of each other when we were younger. No, I always took care of him and he was such a sweet heart. Has he changed that much."_

However, as she stood there, he suddenly flinched, and he looked over to the door without moving his head. "Hinamori?" There was a fear there that she hadn't ever expected.

"Shiro-chan?" She breathed out the name that was most comfortable for her. Calling him by his last name, even rank had never been a comfortable thing. She expected him to berate her for calling him by that childhood nickname, but instead, he simply turned to her, a fear like she had never seen before with him written all over his face. "Shiro-chan?"

"You don't have to stay there if you don't want to. I know... after what happened to the two of us, between the two of us, it won't seem it, but I honestly won't bite." The small boy glanced down at his lap.

"Why are you acting like I'll bite you?" The female stated, stepping into the room.

"You are... you are the real Hinamori, right?" Toshiro reached up and scratched his head.

At that, she stormed forward and got right into his face. "What do you think I am, some sort of hallucination."

"No..." The boy blinked a couple of times. "No... umm... Hinamori... you're too close."

At that, she backed off and sat down in the chair next to his bed, a smile spreading on her face as she closed her eyes. "Well, that is easier then I thought it would be. You didn't mean to attack me, did you?"

At that, she heard a sudden chocking sound, which caused her to open up her eyes, to see the small taicho gripping the sheets off the bed tightly, his eyes suddenly going wide. His teeth were tightly gritted and a different kind of fear spread over his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You aren't ready to talk about it, Shiro-chan?" Momo blinked a couple of times.

"How could you be? You want to hurt me for what happened, don't you?" The young male refused to look her in the face.

Hinamori blinked, thinking back to the angry thoughts she had about hurting him the same way that he had hurt her. They were still there, but something held her back from saying so. She wasn't the type of person to take senseless revenge, was she. 'Shiro-chan. What are you talking about? We grew up in the Rukongai together. We're siblings, so why would I want to hurt you?"

"I know that you're lying." The small taicho continued to grip the sheets.

"How could you know that? I've never spoken any such feelings to anyone. You... you're the first person I've seen since leaving the twelfth other then Unohana Taicho and Isane-san." Momo reached out to brush away that stray hair on his forehead, only to have him flinch away.

"You... you haven't heard what happened then? What happened while you were out?" The boy's body simply became more tense.

"I just know that there was a big fight that caused you to end up in the forth division to recuperate."

At that, two teal eyes suddenly glanced at the wall. "I wonder if the reason why I am still in here is because my body needs to recuperate, or if it is really my mind."

"Shiro-chan... you didn't mean to hurt me, right?" Momo blurted out. "You can tell me that much, can't you."

"It doesn't matter if I meant to hurt you or not." Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh. "In the long run, I did hurt you."

At that, Momo felt tears falling down her cheeks and she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged on it. "Look me in the face! You can give me an honest answer of whether you meant to hurt me or not!"

To her surprise, he suddenly pushed her away. "I didn't mean to. Even thought that is true, I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness, even my own. I promise, I am never going to hurt you again."

"You're wrong. I'm... I'm upset about..." Momo paused for a few seconds.

"...about the fact that I stabbed you." Toshiro stated as Hinamori suddenly hung her head.

"Gomenasai." The female glanced at her hands in her lap, her eyes not moving up.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh.

"Shiro-chan..." Momo moved her hand to touch the edge of his clothing, only to have him suddenly flinch. "I don't understand. You're acting like you are afraid of me. I would have thought it should have been the other way around." She then glanced at her hands. "Why am I not afraid of you? I thought it would be that way?"

She hoped for an answer, but none came. Toshiro simply stared ahead, his body tense. "Are you sure you don't know what went on while you were unconscious?"

"I just know you got hurt." Hinamori looked at him, worry spreading on her face.

"I hope you never find out. I'll be better in a bit of time, so don't worry about me." The small boy flopped down onto the bed, covering himself up and choosing to ignore her. At that, Momo puffed out her cheeks, then got up to leave. She heard him speak up again though. "Just know, it wasn't your fault."

Stepping out of the room, she let out a deep sigh. Glancing up though, she saw Isane walking up to her. "Isane-san, what exactly happened while I was out?"

"Well..." The small female paused for a few minutes. "Someone made copies of us and tried taking over."

"I see... wait..." Momo blinked a couple of times. "Does that include myself?"

Isane paused for a few minutes. "I believe so, since some of Hitsugaya Taicho's wounds..." The female paused, once she realized what she was saying.

"But... Shiro-chan is a captain! I'm weak in comparison. How could I even lay a blow on him?" Momo glanced down at the ground. Realization hit her, and she turned back to the room, opening the door slightly, then stepping in. She walked over to the bed, where she knew someone was pretending to be asleep, then bent down to his ear and yelled as loud as she could. "Shiro-chan! You baka!"


	33. 327a) Radio Kon - Kon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 327a) Radio Kon  
> Genre: (...)  
> Main Characters: Kon  
> Rating: T

Kon sat at his desk, tapping at the desk. "This is boring. The captains are getting their but kicked. Why is it that nothing is going on?"

At that, Hanataro peeks his head through the door and speaks up. "We could do a coverage on the damage. I mean, it happens to have a major explosion because of Soifon taicho's bankai."

"She's flat chested. No thank you." Kon stated firmly. "Plus, she is gay and has no womanly charm. How is it coming with the budget to fix the door?"

"They say all budget has been commandeered for the rebuilding of Soul Society." Hanataro stated, then glanced up at the ceiling. "Why am I not part of this? I could be out healing people."

"I think it has to do with the fact that you are weak." Kon stated, only to let out a yelp as Soifon pops through the door.

"Bastard!"


	34. 328a) Team Work - Kenpachi, Toshiro, Yachiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 328a) Team Work  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Kenpachi, Toshiro, Yachiru  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho lay in his assigned bedroom in the forth, his injuries making him stiff and not able to move much. Then again, Unohana Taicho could have had something to do with that, as she could control how fast ones spiritual body healed. He glanced out the window, watching a bird that sat on a tree branch outside.

However, he suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the hall ways. "Kenpachi Taicho! Hitsugaya Taicho is still recovering."

"Oh come on. I am recovered all ready." The man stated, stepping into the room and causing the door to break down.

At that, the small taicho slowly sat up. "Kenpachi Taicho. Are you actually saying that I should be getting back to normal routine by now."

"No. I am saying you're recovered enough for some company." The man laughed, just as Yachiru popped up from behind him.

"Aniki!"

"Hello, Kusajishi Fukutaicho," the small taicho stated, letting out a deep sigh. He could feel his head hurting, not to mention he could just imagine how Unohana would react to her division being destroyed. Again that is.

"I was wondering why you didn't let me fight that guy on my own." The man snapped out.

" _That_ is what you're hear for?" Toshiro let out an irritated sound. "Seriously, I don't care what you do on your free time Kenpachi, but that was no game. I think you of all people should understand that."

"You're right. It would have been a boring fight if we hadn't used teamwork." The man chuckled. "And normally, I don't have fun teaming up with people, but for a fight that had to be fought like this because the enemy used cheap tricks, teaming up with you wasn't a bad thing."

"Plus, that isn't why we're here!" Yachiru stated, suddenly hopping off the man's back. "I asked Ken-chan if I could bring you a gift to make you feel better. At that, the small taicho found his eyes going wide as he saw that she had been carrying, hidden from view thanks to Kenpachi, a stuffed animal bigger then herself.

"Exactly where did you get that thing." Toshiro pointed a finger at the dragon.

"She didn't steal it, if that is what you're asking. The world of the living has an interesting carnival game where you can test your strength." Kenpachi stated. "I won it, but Yachiru didn't see any she liked and figured you would like this dragon thing."

"I see... arigotto..." The small taicho simply stared.


	35. 329a) My Mod Sol - Toshiro, Mod Sol Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 329a) My Mod Sol  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Mod Sol Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho held the small, red sphere in the palm of his hand, rolling it around with his fingers. He sat in his room, having been told to recuperate for a couple of days when he noticed a fluffy blue stuffed animal sitting on a shelf. He blinked a couple of times, then stuffed it into the small being and waited a few minutes.

The _thing_ had been a gift from Matsumoto, in her constant attempt to have something about him that was child like other then his appearance, but he resisted it. He watched as the small, blue fluffy thing suddenly moved, and then started bouncing at him, irritated quite greatly. "I'm going to prove that I can protect that better then you can."

However, it stopped short and the small taicho flopped backwards onto his bed. "I think you should think about the fact that you are lucky to be alive, compared to the other Mod Sols that we finally defeated."

At that, the stuffed animal paused for a few minutes. "Why did you bring me back? How are you even allowed to keep me?"

"Who knows," the preteen stated, staring up at the ceiling. "I think though, you of all people, having shared my memories know even better then me why I did this. Are you going to call me weak."


	36. 330a) Winter Lion - Karin, Yuzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor, Romance  
> Main Characters: Karin, Yuzu  
> Rating: K+

Whenever Karin heard the word cute, she found herself flinching. Truth of the matter was, she hated the word cute because it had negative connotations whenever the word was said. She hated whenever the subject was broached by the other girls in her class. Yuzu used the word frequently, but she happened to find that she could tolerate the utterance of the word.

On one side, if someone brought up the word cute, it meant that said thing was girly. She could tolerate her father dressing his daughters up for pictures and wearing the nurse uniform for the clinic, but in truth that was the most of what she did that was in fact cute. And perhaps she could tolerate looking at cute baby animals.

On the other side, the girls were beginning to chatter about how cute different boys were. It was frustrating because, while she had to admit that the guys had good looks, she also found these guys to be the biggest jerks she had ever met. While the other girls, including Yuzu, bubbled about dating them, she in fact found herself never wanting to date them.

She walked close behind Yuzu as they were heading home from school and they passed by the television shop, at least Karin thought it was the television shop. There was a woman standing out there, holding a trey of lion phone straps and Yuzu stopped to look. "Those are so cute!"

At that, Karin had to stop and look too. The woman spoke up, a smile spreading on her face. "We're giving out free samples. How about you both take one?"

At that, Yuzu picked up one. When she saw Karin hesitate, she frowned at her sister. "You too Karin."

Letting out a sigh, the girl took one and then hurried after Yuzu, while attaching the phone strap to her phone. "I don't get why you are excited about these things."

"Because they are so cute!" Yuzu piped up. They were half way between the shop and home, when Yuzu suddenly paused.

"Something the matter?" Karin asked, looking back at her sister.

Yuzu walked forward and pushed the other lion strap into her hand. "I think you should give this one to Toshiro-kun."

At that, the dark haired female paused for a few minutes. "Look, Yuzu... I know you think Toshiro and I are dating, but we aren't."

At that, her sister paused. "He would make a really good boyfriend, you know."

"Yuzu..." Karin let out a deep sigh, hoping to somehow reason with her sister.

However, the brown haired female continued. "Then you need to ask him out. He's cute, even nice and polite."

"You know him even less then me." Karin reached up and scratched her head. "I doubt he would like something like this."

"Come on Karin! It matches his name!" Yuzu laughed suddenly, her face brightening up rather quickly.

"His name means _intelligent_ or talented." The female placed her hands behind her head, the phone strap hitting her wrist as it dangled. This honestly wasn't normal for her.

"I saw the kanji he used for his name while he was here. His name relates to lions." The bubbly girl smiled at her twin.

At that, Karin blinked. "I didn't realize that Toshiro used that kind of Kanji in his name. How did you even see him right down his name."

"I was sneaky." Yuzu chimed in, causing her sister to flinch.

The female sighed suddenly. "Look, I know you are excited about this, but I have to say, Toshiro and I are just friends."

"Come on Karin..." The other female puffed out her cheeks, pouting as she did so.

"I'll think about it." Karin glanced at her own phone. " _Why is she so instant about this?"_


	37. 330b) The Children - Yamamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 330b) The Children  
> Genre: Poetry, Angst  
> Main Characters: Yamamoto  
> Rating: T

_The elders eyes always watch the young  
Watching as they learn and grow along  
Hoping for that better future hope  
Those strong bonds formed not breaking_

Yamamoto sat in the shrine down in the living world, thinking of all the loses concurred when it came to the battle Soul Society was currently facing. He in truth wanted to rush in and rescue them, despite the fact that there was a strong amount of power imitating from the invasion force. These children pretending to be the children he had followed with his own eyes didn't sit well with him.

_Moving like a butterfly through the sky  
Slipping through the enemy lines  
Wishing to follow in the mentors footsteps  
Seeking out the chosen path_

_Fighting back the bitter resentment  
Pretending there is no pain  
In the achievement one came to have  
Attempting to be fully the best_

The old man thought about the small female taicho, who had become a taicho at such a young age. Soifon had sacrificed many things in order for her family name to succeed. While it was true that the members of her family would be kicked out if they couldn't get into the stealth force, the truth of the matter was, if her brothers hadn't died, an exception may have been made because she was female.

Instead, she had been thrust into the role of heir, despite being female and had the need to prove that she could handle the work of the men around her, that her being female wouldn't hold her down. Particularly due to the fact that she was slight of build and likely not to grow any bigger. She didn't appear to be that strong, when she really was.

Yamamoto wasn't blind to the fact that she had sacrificed a great deal to prove this to anyone. Deep down, she was a girly girl, who liked cute things and had a wish to be swept of her feet by some prince rescuer who would treat her like a lady and give her the respect she deserved. This had led to odd delusions about her mentor, though the old man wasn't sure if Soifon even understood what she was thinking.

_The noble step never misplaces  
Commandeering the eyesight  
No budging from ones firm grip  
Keeping a steady grasp on reality_

_Not ever forsaking the path  
Honorable and righteousness  
That is what moves the steps  
Keeping them in line_

Soifon had a dead fast loyalty that tended not to try Yamamoto's patience, but another young captain from among the noble families in fact did. Sure, Byakuya could be considered loyal, but his temper was fierce and had been since he was a child. The man simply couldn't hide this trait that embodies him, no matter how much he tried.

Though, in truth there were certain things that tempered said temperament. The marriage to his long dead wife calmed the man, as did the passing of age and the finding of his sister-in-law. But there was that spark there that, despite the fact that strictness abound, it simply couldn't die away. The man was stubborn, end of story.

_The wolf cries out to the moon  
The pain of the past overwhelming  
Pushing forward to keep alive  
Looking for that one acceptance_

_When it comes the moon howling  
The loyalty is steadfast to death  
Never wavering from the post  
Memories never ever fading_

Another stubborn sole was the captain of the seventh division, someone who never wavered from the idea that he owed Yamamoto something. While the old man had to admit the fact that he had accepted the man for his inner heart, Yamamoto had always felt that one should never look at outward appearance. The man was not a hollow and never showed evil intentions.

_Jolly is he who laughs  
Constantly mocking the rain  
To come pouring down to ruin  
The sunlit game a sundering_

_Yet when the rain comes down  
Jolly man goes running through  
Splashing through the puddles  
As if nothing was amiss_

Thinking about the taicho of the eight division always caused the old man to sigh with frustration. The man never took things seriously and always treated life as if it was a game. Yamamoto didn't hate him, but he preferred to think of other things, though... the thing about that captain was, remembering the jovial acts could in fact help lighten the mood.

The man knew how to make people laugh, though truth be told his womanizing was ghastly. Nothing had ever stopped him from laughing and flirting with the woman. His antics never got any of the females onto his side, as they treated it as much of a game as he did, thus causing him to lose plenty of them.

_The child's feet fall behind  
As he follows and mimics  
The adult he sees in front of him  
Pretending to be bigger in size_

_Yet child he will always be  
No matter how much he fights  
That childish naivety inside  
That hope like candy_

Then there was the issue of the youngest taicho. Yamamoto had that glimmer of hope that all of the captains were still alive, but in truth he wouldn't be surprised if they had died. He had indeed lost a good deal of the men under him, and he found himself used to the idea. He wasn't used to the idea of losing someone as young as Hitsugaya.

No matter how much Toshiro denied it, he was still a child in Soul Society years. Normally, Yamamoto would be apt to call someone of that age an infant in comparison to himself, if it weren't for the fact that the boy was in fact able to stand on the level of adults, despite his infantile young age. And that bothered the old man.

It wasn't as if he ever could do anything about this issue, as it would honestly be rude to treat the small taicho like a child, as Hitsugaya had worked hard to become a taicho, despite the fact it came naturally to him. He also worked hard to keep up with the adult work that happened his way, trying his best not to fail.

Plus, there were plenty of ways to give the small taicho an ounce of his childhood back without letting the child know, and various members of the Gotei Thirteen who knew the small taicho well, including his small taicho, went and tried to make his life easier, without belittling the child's ability or making him think he was being treated like a child.

Yet there was that constant feeling where he wished the small taicho could in fact have the chance to be a child, something that Yamamoto would regret if it turned out that the small taicho was in fact dead. The long story short, the child in fact meant a great deal to Soul Society, even if he didn't understand this himself.

_The black night howls sharp  
The wind blowing in pain  
As the warrior calls out his cry  
To battle the mindset of normality_

_Despite the darkness there  
Therein lies in the bitterness  
Shining through a honor  
That stands above all_

Respect was something that one found with the young taicho of the tenth, but it was also something that Yamamoto found with the eleventh division taicho, despite the fact that other found the man to be barbaric. Truth of the matter was, while Kenpachi happened to love fighting, the man also had a great deal of respect for his opponent.

For example, despite the fact that the man knew that Yamamoto was the strongest man in Soul Society, he never approached the man. Maybe it was because the man knew that Yamamoto out ranked him, but it could also be because there was an understanding that there are certain people you don't attack, even if it means a good fight.

It wasn't just Yamamoto either that the man didn't choose to fight. Kenpachi choose not to fight females or children as opponents, even if they were of great strength. Proper etiquette meant that females and young ones needed to be the ones issuing the challenge, not Kenpachi himself. He also disliked killing randomly.

_Poison drips from the sky  
Saturating the life below  
Mutating and twisting it up  
Sanity constantly leaving_

_Murderous intent beholding  
The eyes are shadowed  
The mood completely arrogant  
Death follows the path_

The person who lacked respect for others was the taicho of the twelfth division. Yamamoto hated the man, but he honestly couldn't do anything about he man. The man was protected by the fact that he was seriously secretive about his experiments unless they were going well. There was also the fact that the man liked picking arguments with the other taicho.

_Watching out for others  
A calm soothing water  
A pond of hopeful childishness  
The water drip drip dripping_

_Always there for others  
Silently moving around  
Happily giving to others  
Of ones own self_

Of course, there was the taicho of the last division. The old man in some ways expected the man to go before him, due to the mans illness. But that didn't make the idea of losing him to death any less bitter. He also meant a lot to the children of Soul Society, including the very young Soul Reapers. He didn't want to see death.

_Where are all the children?  
When will they come back?  
Are they lost forever?  
Or will they be seen again?_


	38. 330c) Defective - Kon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 330c) Defective  
> Genre: Angst  
> Main Characters: Kon  
> Rating: K+

Staring at the small creature in his hand, without the mane, Kon couldn't help but think about how defective he was. Why was it that he was made in the first place? If the person making him knew that the Mod Sols would be destroyed, why make a whole batch? He honestly wanted to live. Yet know a depression set in because of the fact he now wondered why he was ever created. He thought he had just been thrown away, but the fact was it seemed as if he was created for a pointless reason of someones silly desire.


	39. 330d) Dinner - Orihime, Toshiro and co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 330d) Dinner  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Orihime, Toshiro and co.  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho let out a deep breath as he stepped into the living world. Dealing with the Mod Sol copies in fact was a major pain. He wished that he had never had to deal with them, because dealing with them brought up some tricky issues. He stepped out of the gate and noticed that Urahara was flapping his fan. "Yamamoto asked me to check the perimeters again."

"I understand. You could have sent your subordinate." The man flapped the fan.

"I can't trust her to stay on task. That... and I honestly owe her one." The small taicho simply stepped out of the room, moving from one point to another. He continued his work and then paused to pop his shoulders. He let out a deep sigh, pleased with the fact that he had finished the work he needed to do. His body was exhausted and he suddenly understood why Matsumoto choose to work with a second person. "I really do owe her one..."

He paused though, as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head, blinking as he did so to see Kurosaki's sister Karin. She looked at him, a bit surprised to see him. "Toshiro?" He simply looked at her and she spoke up again. "It's good to see you again."

"Like wise." The small taicho rotated his shoulder blade. He glanced around and noticed that it was late in the afternoon.

"Are you going to come over and stay again?" The female asked.

"I 'm kind of busy, so not this time." Toshiro muttered, pulling out his Soul Phone to call Rangiku and let her know he was finished. "Hello Matsumoto. I was calling to let you know I finished and that I am heading back. I'll see..."

However, the phone was snatched from his hand as his eyes went wide. He turned to look at Karin in complete shock. "Matsumoto-san?"

" _Ehh... is this Karin-chan? Was taicho goofing off for a bit and not wanting to tell me?_ " Rangiku stated into the phone. " _And this is after he was hard on me the last time..._ "

"No... I just ran into him actually." Karin laughed.

"Please... give that back..." Toshiro stated, holding out his hand.

"Would it be all right if he stays the night?" the small female asked.

"Oi..." The young man's face twisted up. "I _don't_ need her permission to stay. I was really serious when I said I have things to do."

" _What did taicho just say just now? He doesn't sound like he is happy about something._ " Rangiku bubbled over the line.

"He says he doesn't need your permission to stay and that the reason he can't this time is because he's busy." Karin stated, only to have the phone snatched back from her.

"Matsumoto, listen..." the boy blurted out.

" _Taicho, can you listen to me first._ " The female's voice suddenly became serious. " _You've stayed at Karin-chan's place before?_ "

At that, the white haired youth paused. "I was invited to stay at Kurosaki's place before, yes."

" _But it was Karin-chan who invited you to stay, not Ichigo_?" Rangiku's line of questioning continued.

"Yes... that is true. What of it?" Toshiro glanced at the ground.

" _Karin-chan's a really good friend to you, right?_ " Instead of getting a verbal response from him, Hitsugaya fidgeted. " _We both know that it isn't easy for you to make friends. We both know that you've never really gotten the chance to connect with someone your physical age and we both know it may be some time until you see Karin-chan again. I don't want you to throw this away._ "

"I yelled at you for wanting to go out drinking after you finished before, Matsumoto. I should have let you two have a chance to have a break. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry."

" _Taicho..._ " Rangiku paused. " _Its rare to hear you apologize for things you know, and your apologies tend to be a lot more private. You are very comfortable around Karin, aren't you? Ichigo too. The reason you don't want to go over... that doesn't have to do with the fact that he's out cold and you would be around his sister alone._ "

"No! It doesn't have anything to do with that. I've got a ton of paperwork to get done from this latest incedent Matsumoto, and you know that." The boy glanced at the sky.

" _Taicho, could you hand the phone over to Karin-chan please?_ "

At that, Toshiro reluctantly handed the phone over to Karin, who blinked a couple of times. "She wants to talk to you."

" _Hello again, Karin-chan_ ," the woman bubbled out.

"Ahh... hello again, Matsumoto-san." Karin felt a little uncomfortable talking to the bubbly female, but was suddenly surprised when the woman took a more serious tone she hadn't expected.

" _If taicho leaves now to get back to Soul Society, he'll get back rather late. I would rather he stay at your place so that I don't have to worry about him._ "

"You sound... like a mother..." The small female found her mouth twisting up in confusion. She turned to wards the small taicho, her jaw dropping as she saw Toshiro's face fluster up suddenly.

" _Oh my... I am thinking I want to see taicho's face right about now_ " Matsumoto let out a chuckle. " _Really though, I do worry about him. He needs a good night of sleep, particularly after everything that happened._ " Rangiku let out a deep sigh. " _Tell him I would really like him to stay the night, this_ _once. He doesn't get many times to spend with friends. If he comes back, I won't be letting him do paperwork at as late of night as it will be._ "

Karin heard the phone click off and she let out a deep sigh. "Toshiro, she says that you are to stay the night."

At that, the young male kicked at the ground."That woman. She doesn't do her job as a fukutaicho right, but when it comes to things like this she is overly frustrating."

"She honestly does care about you," the small female stated, suddenly grabbing Hitsugaya's arm to drag him to Urahara's to grab his gigai.

Toshiro remained moody all the way back to the house, knowing only full well that Matsumoto would throw a fit if he showed up. Not to mention, as Karin brought up, there was the issue of the fact that she wouldn't allow him to stay up late finishing the paperwork. He found himself slightly offset about Kurosaki's younger sister finding out about the fact Matsumoto still controlled his bed time at times, but she just brushed it off.

They walked in through the door and suddenly Kurosaki Yuzu was in their faces. "Karin! You brought your boyfriend by!"

"I am not her boyfriend." Toshiro felt his cheeks puffing up and then he let out a deep breath. However, he found his eyes going wide when Orihime popped her head around the corner.

"Toshiro-kun! It is good to see you!" The female bubbled out, a smile on her face.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" The brown haired twin blurted out.

Inoue's face suddenly puffed out while she thought for a few minutes. "I think you two make a cute couple."

"We aren't a couple!" The small taicho felt his cheeks flushing out. " _What is with everyone about this_?"

"Sure you aren't!" Orihime smiled at him. "My woman's intuition tells me other wise!"

"Mine too!" Yuzu chimed in.

"Hey... Yuzu, why is Orihime here?" The other twin asked.

"She's making dinner for us, since Ichi-nii isn't feeling good and dad's on another one of his trips. She thought she would keep us company tonight." The small female chimed in as the two moved in. Toshiro's face however paled and turned a shade of green.

"Inoue-san cooked tonight?" the small taicho found the sleeve of his clothing grabbed by Karin and pulled towards the table. He found his face paling even more, and becoming even greener.

The female leaned over and whispered in Toshiro's ear. "If I have to try what she's made, so do you. Sometimes it actually turns out good. Most of the time... we just tell her it is good."

Miserably, the small taicho sat down at the table, mentally cursing Matsumoto as he did so, though he had the feeling that she would be excited about trying one of the Orihime's new concoctions. His face twisted up as he watched a plate placed in front of him and he remained still for a few minutes, only speaking up when the others did to thank for the food, his own response being rather mild in comparison.

Eventually though, he picked up a fork and took a bite of the food, only to have his face suddenly turn green as a very familiar taste hit his tongue, that of persimmons. His entire body flinched and he dropped the fork to the table and darted towards the bathroom suddenly, vomiting into the toilet. Karin walked over and banged on the door.

"Toshiro, get your but out here!" The female yelled, causing him to suddenly flinch

Yuzu walked over. "That's weird. The food tastes really good this time."

"Honestly?" Orihime asked.

"Uhh huh." Yuzu piped up. "It has a very interesting flavor."

"I used amanatto and dried persimmons and..." Inoue found herself interrupted as the door flew open.

"Why'd you have to put together my favorite food with my least favorite!" The boy snapped out, his face still green. "I can't stand persimmons. I can't." At that, Karin, whose face had been twisted u with anger, suddenly softened, and then she burst out laughing. "It isn't funny."


	40. 330e) Fabulous Five - Ririn, Noba, Kurodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 330e) Fabulous Five  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Ririn, Noba, Kurodo  
> Rating: K+

Three figures walked in, carrying bags with them as they walked into the Urahara shop. The small female with blond hair suddenly spoke up, a smile plastered on her face. "We're back from our trip. We brought souvenirs for everyone like Urahara asked us too."

However, as they stood there, the three mod sols paused for a few seconds, then saw a green haired girl walk in closely followed by Kon. The man with black and yellow hair suddenly spoke up. "Whose your friend?"

"This is Kujo Nozomi." The stuffed lion stated, then paused for a bit. "Where have you guys been?"

"A trip." Noba stated, zipping his mask shut.

"Has something been going on since we were gone?" Ririn asked, placing a hand on her chin. "Something has been happening, hasn't it?"

"Well..." Kon paused, glancing up at the female.

"You aren't shinigami," Nozomi stated

"No. We're Mod Sols that Urahara made." The small blond haired female stuck her hand to her chest. "I am Ririn and this is Noba and Kurodo."

"Nice to meet you." Kurodo spoke up, tipping his hat, while Noba simply nodded his head.

"Nozomi's also a Mod Sol," Kon finally spoke up. "We get along very well."

"No, we don't."

"Then we're like sisters, or something like that, right?" Ririn suddenly found herself smiling.

"Something like that." Nozomi spoke up, not really speaking much.


	41. 330f) Shiba - Toshiro, Karin, Ichigo, Yuzu, Kakaku, Ganju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 330f) Shiba  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Karin, Ichigo, Yuzu, Kakaku, Ganju  
> Rating: K+

As luck had it, while Kurosaki Ichigo's powers were still fading away, they had yet to fade away. Yamamoto sent Toshiro to the world of the living to keep an eye on the Substitute Soul reaper so that they would know the exact time that Ichigo lost his powers. Hitsugaya didn't see the real point behind this, but in truth found that he was all for getting to spend more time with Kurosaki Karin.

The two of them were walking home from one of Karin's soccer games, when the small taicho felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Kurosaki's sister suddenly noticed and she turned her head towards the unfamiliar spiritual pressure heading their way. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he recollected who the male of the two approaching them was.

However, he turned completely wrong and bowed his head. "It isn't usual to see the two of you in the world of the living."

At that, Ichigo's sister turned her head towards her friend. "Toshiro, are they Soul Reapers?"

"Shinigami?" The males face twisted up and Ganju went into his long gab fest about he was the number one of many things, of which Karin simply found her mouth dropping.

"They aren't Soul Reapers, but they in fact do live in Soul Society," Toshiro suddenly stated.

At that, the Shiba male suddenly bent his head over so that he could whisper into the ear of the small taicho. "Hold on a second. Isn't she of the living world? She doesn't look to be part of Ichigo's group. Is it really a good idea to be telling her all this stuff."

"You know, you aren't very good at whispering." Karin muttered, her irritation growing suddenly. "Are you friends with my older brother?"

"I don't know if I am or not." Ganju suddenly piped up, causing Toshiro's eye to twitch.

"You might as well introduce yourself to them. Shiba Ganju has never been known for his brains." The small taicho closed his eyes.

"That's true." The huge male stated, suddenly speaking u, a huge smile on his face.

"I am just surprised that someone is an even bigger idiot then my old man. My name is Kurosaki Karin." The girl piped up, letting out a deep breath as she scratched her head.

"So then, Kurosaki Ichigo is your older brother?" The male Shiba suddenly blinked a couple of times, the whole thing not fully clicking with him.

The woman who was also there made a swift kick to the back of Ganju's head. "You moron. I figured that out as soon as she asked if we were friends of her older brother. Seriously..."

"Sis! That's not nice!" However, Ganju stood up after being bent over due to her kick. "Yeah. We're friends."

At that, Karin turned towards Toshiro, whispering in his ear. "Didn't this moron say that he hates shinigami?"

"My older brother was the fukutaicho of the thirteenth division," Ganju blurted out.

"And what about the taicho before me?" Hitsugaya narrowed his teal eyes.

"Oh, him. He was all right I guess." The male stated, suddenly going to pick his nose.

Karin ducked behind Toshiro slightly. "This guy reminds me way to much of my old man."

At that, Kukaku's eyes suddenly perked up with interest, but Ganju beat her to the punch word wise. He pointed a finger at the small captain's chest. "Wait a second. Does Ichigo know that you are dating his little sister? Because I have something to say about that!"

"We _aren't_ dating!" Hitsugaya snapped the words out, only to hear both of the females suddenly chuckle about the situation.

Kukaku spoke up. "Are you staying at the Kurosaki place right now?"

"I was invited..." the small taicho let out a deep sigh and scratched his white head of hair.

"Wait! Ichigo is _fine_ with you staying in the same house as his sister?" Ganju pointed his finger at the small taicho.

"I don't appreciate you pointing the finger you were picking your nose with at me. This is the second time you've done that." Toshiro grumbled.

At that, Kukaku went and twisted her brother's finger. "Learn to use some manners. I guess we'll be staying at Ichigo's place too then. Lead the way."

At that, Karin's face began to twitch. "Excuse me?"

"Don't argue with her. She's tough." Ganju whispered rather badily into Karin's ear.

"Did you say something Ganju?" His sister's arms folded across her chest, to which he ecstatically said no.

The small Kurosaki female led the way, then leaned up to Toshiro's ear. "What is up with these people?"

"Kukaku's actually fine to be around... I think she wants to see how Ichigo is doing. As for Ganju, he's a complete moron. An utter, complete nincompoop." At that, Toshiro suddenly glared back at the male.

"Yeah. He comes across as dumb as all of Ichigo's other friends. I mean, Chad and Uryu are smart, and so's Rukia, but some of the other people he brings over are just dumb." Karin sighed.

"He takes the cake." The small taicho grumbled. "He _forgot_ that his _eldest_ brother was my former taicho."

"Maybe he's just pretending to frustrate you?" the small girl piped up.

"As if..."

Ichigo sat on the couch, glancing up at the ceiling, his entire body exhausted. Yuzu was bustling about in the kitchen preparing dinner. The front door suddenly opened up and he heard his other sisters voice coming. "We're back."

"Hey Karin, Toshiro. I hope you two enjoyed the soccer game." The substitute shinigami muttered.

"What about me Ichigo?" came the very familiar voice, causing the orange haired teen to suddenly flinch and turn his head to glare at the person entering through the front door.

"Ganju..." The elder Kurosaki child motioned for Toshiro to come over to him. Speaking lowly, he continued. "Why'd you have to bring him home with you? I don't mind you freeloading around here, but him?"

"We ran into them while we were out and they invited themselves over," the small taicho muttered as footsteps were heard from the door.

"Hello Ichigo," Kukaku stated, locking the teenagers head into a head lock.

"Ehh..." Two brown eyes blinked a couple of times. "Kukaku... you're here?"

"I thought I'd drop by to say hello and see how you are doing," the female laughed, squeezing slightly instead of hitting him. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Actually, I have two." Ichigo's head darted towards the kitchen just as Yuzu came out of the kitchen.

"Ichi-nii, are you having more friends over for dinner?" The small female paused for a few minutes, tilting her head to the side. "I don't think dad will be home for dinner again tonight."

"I have an idea why. It is something like that Yuzu." Ichigo sighed, his eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Your two sisters are really cute." Kukaku stated, a smile on her face.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Toshiro folded his arms across his chest.

Yuzu watched the two people who had come carefully, then spoke up. "I get it. The two of you are Toshiro's parents right?" At that, the small taicho suddenly looked at her, a look of complete shock on his face. "I'm sorry that you won't be able to meet our dad tonight, but he called saying he's at something important and would be home late."

"We're not married. We're siblings. We're also not related to that brat." Ganju blurted out.

At that, Toshiro flinched and glared at the large male. "Excuse me?"

Kukaku glanced around the room, her eyes suddenly falling on the rather large poster. "Is that a picture of your guys mother? No wonder your sisters are as adorable as they are."

At that statement, Karin leaned over towards Toshiro. "You know what, I think you're right, she is up to something. I'm not cute nor am I adorable."

The small taicho opened his mouth to say something, only to instead find himself looking at Yuzu as she continued speaking. "She's not around anymore. Would you like to look at some of the family pictures?"

"Yuzu! Nobody wants to look at those embarrassing old things." Ichigo suddenly stood up, his voice becoming defensive.

"I do of course," Kukaku laughed, going and sitting down on the couch while Yuzu went and got the album for her.

"You are just worried about being embarrassed by the embarrassing pictures." Toshiro stated, sitting down next to Ichigo, on the opposite side that the busty female was sitting on.

"Oi..." The younger Kurosaki male glared at the small soul reaper.

However, Hitsugaya simply gave him a dirty look. "Remember the first time I came over to stay at this place? Remember exactly how you treated me simply because you liked teasing me? You're just getting your just deserts here."

At that, Yuzu bounded over to where Kukaku was sitting and she plopped the album down. "I have to go and finish dinner, adding some stuff of it to make it so that there is enough for everyone."

"I am glad." Kukaku stated, flipping through the pictures and then stopping suddenly, a wide grin spreading across her face while the side of Ichigo's mouth suddenly twitched as she pointed to a particular picture. "I thought so. I know this person."

"Yeah. I think every single one of them are in this room." Toshiro muttered, glaring at the wall. He suddenly startled as Karin shoved in between him and the end of the couch, handing him a controller for the video console.

"Let's play a video game." The small female stated.

"A what? I don't... I've never..." Hitsugaya found himself staring at the controller in his hands.

Ganju, out of curiosity leaned over to look at the picture. "Hey. You're right, that guy looks familiar. But why can't I place him?"

"I don't see why you should know him," Ichigo stated, a rather ridiculous fake grin on his face.

"Ganju..." Kukaku paused for a bit. "You _honestly... don't_ know who this person is?"

"No. I can't remember. Why?" The large male suddenly scratched his head.

At that, Kukaku suddenly removed the picture and pushed it over to where the small taicho was sitting, preoccupied with learning the game that Karin wished for him to play. "I think you should take a look at this Toshiro."

"I don't think he should," Ichigo blurted out, reaching to grab the photo before the small taicho could see it.

However, Toshiro glanced down, the controller suddenly dropping from his hands as his eyes went wide. Karin glanced over. "Toshiro... are you all right?" At that, the small taicho pointed to a person in the picture. "Yeah... that's our dad. Something the matter?" She paused for a bit, but the small taicho simply stared forward, his face filled with shock. "Toshiro..."

"Hey, kid. Shouldn't my brother know who that person is?" Kukaku laughed suddenly.

"Ganju should know..." Toshiro suddenly spoke up. "Just like he should have remembered about my former taicho... he's an idiot."

"Yeah. I'm an idiot. I forgot that your former taicho was also my brother." Ganju laughed. However, he suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait a second. That person _was_ Isshin. I thought he was dead."

"Anyone ever tell you Ichigo, how much like our brother Kaien Shiba you are?" Kukaku laughed.

Four people found themselves in relative shock when Yuzu came in. "Dinner's ready." There was a pause, then... "Everyone all right?"


	42. 330g) Barbeque - Yamamoto, Toshiro, Unohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 330g) Barbeque  
> Genre: Family, Frienship  
> Main Characters: Yamamoto, Toshiro, Unohana  
> Rating: K+

Everything was over and everyone of his captains were back safe, despite having been taken away for a time being by the enemy. Yamamoto found himself glad to have them back and didn't hold the defeat against them as the foe was in fact very different then what anyone had expected. The other truth was, everyone was too exhausted for any type of lecture, though he had his doubts that anything different could have been done.

Unohana demanded that every single one of the taicho take some time off and rest up in the forth division after the strenuous battle that every single one of them had faced. Of course, some taicho refused to listen, like the captains of the eleventh and twelfth division, but the other captains were under her care, regaining their energy.

Yamamoto decided to treat the captains, and due to the fact that the taicho of the forth division had some way of being overly prepared while they were in the world of the living, he was unable to do anything to unwind himself. His choice was to cook for all of the captains of the Gotei Thirteen, particularly since he hadn't been able to barbeque like he wanted to.

He announced the news personally to each of the captains, mostly getting the taicho to brush off his exuberance. One small taicho though garnered a look of surprise at this action by the general captain and he spoke up his mind about the matter. "Why are you doing this for us when we messed up and were unable to do our job? Why aren't we being stripped of our positions?"

The old man found himself explaining about the fact that the captains had been the targets in the first place, only to have Hitsugaya in the long run pose more and more questions proving that the child captain was extremely naive about the way the world really worked. Eventually Yamamoto gave up on the rather black and white mindset the young captain had.

He moved to set up in the courtyard of the forth division and began to set up the barbeque pits he was going to use. Only one of the metal contraptions was in fact up when he saw the small taicho approaching him, pulling the black part of the shinigami uniform over the under kimono. "Shouldn't you be resting? The food isn't going to be ready for awhile."

"I want to help." The small taicho's teal eyes were narrowed and his youthful features showed a lack of fatigue, however... the general taicho had the feeling that Hitsugaya was yet again hiding the strain placed on his young body.

At that, Yamamoto let out a deep sigh. "I believe I can handle this by myself."

"Still, I would like to help. Please." At that point, the general taicho eyes the small shinigami, whose mouth was twisted up with determination.

As he did so, he remembered another young shinigami who could never hold still, one who had eventually grown into an adult under the old man's eyes and no longer was with them. He tended to stay away from others, unlike Hitsugaya Toshiro, but it was true that the other young one had a restless spirit and could never stop and rest until he collapsed, at least when he was younger. Yamamoto turned to the grill. "If Unohana says you are to head back to your room, you are to head back to your room."

At that, the small taicho began to help his elder set up the barbeque pits and afterwords place the wood needed in there. Yamamoto lit up the fire with his own power and glanced over at the small taicho, whose eyes watched with determination. The man then spoke up, breaking the teal eyes from their consistent stare at the wood. "Is something the matter, Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"I was just thinking about how I wish our abilities could be put to more use for other people like yours is." The small taicho reached up and scratched his head. "All Hyorinmaru and I can do is ice sculptures."

"I enjoy looking at your ice sculptures and hope to see them again. They may not last for a long period of time, but while they are around, people enjoy looking at them. It is also the way that you've been able to share yourself with the rest of Soul Society without going past your current comfort zone. Other things will come in time. You just need to be patient."

"If I keep failing at my job, I am going to end up killing myself. So, I might as well do as much as possible before that happens." The young taicho glanced at the ground, his words revealing a great deal.

"You push yourself to hard. You should focus more on keeping yourself alive. If the youngest taicho dies at a young age, people will question if we were right in letting someone so young into such a high position as you are in. We were not wrong in doing so as you show great skill and promise even in comparison to Ukitake and Kyoraku. That promise will take time. Do not ever forget that a lot of Soul Societies hope lies in your youthfulness, and if you were to die, that would be a major blow to a great many."

At that point, it came time to haul out the meats. However, Yamamoto received help from the forth division on this task and the small taicho found himself chided for being out of bed so early. Unohana also came out to inspect the proceedings and noted the small taicho standing next to the old man. "Oh my. Hitsugaya Taicho, what are you doing up? The food isn't ready yet."

"Hitsugaya Taicho was restless and needed to speak with someone about some things that are bothering him." The old taicho simply stated as he put various ingredients onto the metal rods and placed them onto the grill.

"If he sits and watches what is going on, I have no problem with him being out here. I'll fetch some water for him to drink so that he doesn't over heat himself." Unohana spoke up as Toshiro hoped up onto one of the barrels that members of the forth division had hauled out.

A look of melancholy spread across the child's face and he glanced at the ground instead of watching the fire. Yamamoto took note. "Something else bothering you?"

"Am I a taicho, or am I a child?" The boy stated.

"You are both." The old man stated firmly, watching as the boy glanced up in confusion. "You do honestly deserve the respect that all the other taicho should receive. However, you also deserve to have it respected that your body, mind and emotions are still developing and maturing. It isn't something though, that easy to balance and the actual needs you have for maturing as you need to tend to be overlooked at times."

"It doesn't make any sense at all." Toshiro muttered, startling suddenly as he felt a cold jug of water pressed against his cheek.

This caused him to glance up at Unohana, who simply smiled at him. "To Yamamoto Taicho and me, all of the younger taicho are like children to us. You are simply the youngest in that group and it is our job to watch out for all of you."

The small taicho glanced at the ground. "Then this is why you are doing this for us? We messed up though..."

"So did we." Unohana stated, just as the Hitsugaya's stomach decided to suddenly grumble, which caused her to laugh in amusement. At that, she pulled something from her sleeve and unwrapped the package. A few sweet snacks were in the wrapper. "I think this should hold you until the food is actually ready. Part of growing up is learning to accept help from others when you need it."

There came to response as Toshiro picked up the food and put it into his mouth. Both of the older taicho watched him though, a sparkle in their eyes.


	43. 330h) Carnival Game - Yachiru, Kenpachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 330h) Carnival Game  
> Genre: Family, Friendship  
> Main Characters: Yachiru, Kenpachi  
> Rating: K+

There was one thing that Kenpachi could never do. Yachiru sat on his shoulders as the moved their way through the carnival games that interested and pulled her attention so much. He simply let her participate in them as his strength was likely to break the said games and cause them to be kicked out. He may not tend to use his head, but truth of the matter is, he did in fact know how to use it.

At the fish bowl, she bounced the ping pong ball into the glass with the fish in it, though Kenpachi had no idea what she was going to do with it. That was, until she told him about giving it to Ukitake Taicho to keep him company while he was ill. Yachiru was like that, never really thinking about the things that were lost or gone, or sad. Kenpachi made sure of that.

Eventually though, they came to a game that perked his interest, a game about testing ones strength. The child's small finger pointed out the big dragon stuffed animal as the strangers stared at them, whispering as they did so. The man behind the counter spoke up. "Do you wish to win a prize for your daughter?"

"She isn't my daughter." Kenpachi stated and the whispers grew. They had been growing every time he said that, which he simply shrugged off. Yachiru was happy and smiling and that was honestly what mattered over everything else. He paid over his ticket to play the game and as she hung from his shoulders, he swung down, causing the gong to go up and crash into the bell.

"The dragon! The dragon for aniki!" Yachiru laughed from on top of the man's shoulder. Kenpachi found himself passing the toy up to her and she held onto it tightly as she did the bag with the fish in it. As he turned, he noticed that he was being approached by the security officers for the carnival.

"What's your problem?" the man glared down at the men.

"We've had reports that you've been going around the part with a small girl who isn't your daughter," the men stated rather nervously.

"And is that a crime?" Kenpachi stated. "She's not my daughter, she isn't my blood kinsman. She knows that, but she also knows I've taken care of her for a long time. I'm not going to gloss over the truth with her. She's too smart for that. Now, if you don't mind, we're enjoying ourselves and harming no one."

And with that they moved on. Kenpachi could have hurt the men, done many other things. But that was the one thing he couldn't do. He couldn't do anything that he knew would make Yachiru cry. If he saw her sad or crying, he would find a way to fix it, if it was at all possible, and if he couldn't soften the blow, he would be there, standing by her side as she grew.


	44. 330i) Naive - Toshiro, Yourichi

As Yourichi moved through Soul Society, she had a major goal in mind of rescuing Soifon and the others from the place that they had in fact had been locked up in. The whole thing preoccupied her mind and she couldn't honestly stop and help the other taicho. Then again, it very well seemed as if they were doing fine on their own.

That was until she felt the familiar spiritual pressure of a certain small taicho along with the spiritual pressure of someone who shouldn't have been up and moving. At first, her body made no move to go and help the small taicho, simply because she felt that the child genius could handle the situation himself. He should logically understand that these were copies, right.

However, his reiatsu suddenly became panicked and she found herself turning heal from her selected duty to go and rescue the small taicho. " _Why?_ " traveled through her mind. " _Why can't he just defeat them? He should know that Hinamori Momo is just a copy, so why is he hesitating?_ "

" _Because he feels guilty for what happened before. He is still a child._ " Her zampaktuo stated at the same time she did. This caused her to let out an irritated sigh of agitation.

" _He's too young in some ways for this job._ " Yourichi stated. " _That naivety and innocence that is so likable about him is getting in the way._ " At that, she found herself launching forward just as _two_ fake Hinamori's were about to bring down a killing blow on the small taicho. She watched as they simply crumbled and she then turned to him as he approached her, mentioning something about his naivety.

To her surprise, he didn't disagree with her, but simply commented on the fact that he was surprised to see her as he hadn't realized that she was there. As he took off, she couldn't help but think to herself, " _I hope he never loses that side of himself, even if it constantly gets him into trouble._ "


	45. 330j) Lion Charm - Toshiro, Karin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 330j) Lion Charm  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Karin  
> Rating: K+

Toshiro sat on top of the roof of the Kurosaki house, waiting for the substitute shinigami to wake up. Truth of the matter was, he knew that the last shinigami that Ichigo would be able to see would be Rukia Kuchiki, since she was the one who had triggered his powers. Something made him want to say goodbye.

Looking up at the stars, he heard a window slide open, not from Ichigo's room, but from where he thought the girls room was. "Toshiro?"

At that, he sat up and then got up to move so that he was over her window instead of Ichigo's. "You should be sleeping."

"Doesn't the same go for you?" Karin sighed, moving so that she could sit on the windowsill. "I can't sleep with Ichi-nii lying in the bed like he is."

"Gomenasai," Hitsugaya glanced up at the sky, his guilt building.

"What ever for?" The Kurosaki female let out a laugh as she said this.

"For not being strong enough to stop this from happening to him." Toshiro's reply was stark truthful, filled with the regret he felt over the Winter War. Something about the other preteen made it easy for him to talk to. Whatever it was, he really didn't care.

"That's not something you need to apologize for." Karin stated firmly. "Hey. Do you worry like my brother about being able to protect those around you?"

At that, the small shinigami moved from the roof and Karin made room for him on the windowsill, though there wasn't much room. "It's honestly not something that I like talking about."

"I have something for you." The small female moved into her room and shuffled around for something, then moved back to the window and held out a lion phone strap. "You have a phone, don't you?"

At that, Toshiro took the toy like object and held it in hand, confusion spreading over his face. "Yeah. A Soul Phone."

"Consider it a good luck charm because we're friends." Karin stated firmly. "And _not_ because Yuzu thinks that we're a _thing_."

At that, Toshiro let out an irritated sound. "She's still going on about _that_? What is it with everyone thinking that we are... boyfriend... and girlfriend."

The small female noted how roughly the last two words came out. "I think that it has to do with where the interest of girls my age is supposed to be. In a couple of years, I may not be able to hang out with the guys anymore because they''ll be openly admitting that they like girls."

"No comment. I don't like this particular subject." The small shinigami stated, his eyes drifting up to the sky.

"I don't either." Karin sighed. "Yuzu and the other girls keep going on and on about the guys they like and it isn't comfortable." She then paused for a few seconds. "You may not want to show up at my school in that gigai of yours."

"Why?" At that, the dark haired Kurosaki girl couldn't help but notice the confusion in his eyes.

"Toshiro, you are completely clueless aren't you?" The female suddenly laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" The white haired youth tilted his head, an irritated look spreading on his face.

At that, Karin simply smiled. "Believe me, you don't want to know. Trust me on this one, you don't want to show yourself in front of those girls. You would be _very_ miserable after you did that."

"Thank you for the gift. I guess I need to think off something in return?" The small taicho glanced at the phone strap.

At that, the female laughed again. "Considering I didn't have to spend anything on this one, don't worry about it. Yuzu saw how you spelled your name and commented that the kanji for lion was in it, so the gift simply fit."

"I see." Toshiro glanced back up at the stars, a small smile spreading on his face.


	46. 331a) Hanataro's Den - Hanataro and the Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 331a) Hanataro's Den  
> Genre: General  
> Main Characters: Hanataro and the Captains  
> Rating: K+

When the captains found themselves attacked and outnumbered, they found themselves heading back to find a point that they in fact could attack back. However, they quickly found that their bodies were wearing out and needed a chance to heal. Unlike the mod souls, they couldn't recover simply by going into a new body.

The smallest taicho stood between the two biggest, walking at a steady pace until they could in fact come to a good place to rest. He reached a small hand up to touch the blow that had come from the mirror attack of Kenpachi's. He thought about it carefully, and knew very well that he never wanted to face that particular captain.

Suddenly, he heard a grunt from Kenpachi and he glanced up, blinking a couple of times. "As if I would ever attack you first." At that, the small head darted down, not at all sure what to think about the man's comment. However, he spoke up again. "I am not blind to the fact you don't like fighting unless you have to, amoung other things."

Suddenly though, the group stopped short and Toshiro found himself crashing into the back of the captain. At that, he peeked around the man's side, seeing a small group from the forth division, led by Hanataro. The small member glanced at the few he had gathered. "I think we should move to take care of their injuries."

One of the other division members moved over to where Hitsugaya Taicho was, causing him to flinch, but Hanataro quickly interceded. "I'll take care of the captain of the tenth division, you see to the captain of the eighth." He then turned to look the small taicho in the face. "Hitsugaya Taicho, could you sit down so I can take care of your injuries?"

At that, the small taicho complied and Hanataro began to tug off the haori and upper part of the shinigami robes. His eyes glanced nervously to either side of him, noting the muscle tone that both of the bigger captains had, not to mention the fact he felt completely engulfed by them. He glanced down at his lack of muscle, only to have the small member of the forth division speak up again.

"Just look at me Hitsugaya Taicho." The small medic stated, working on closing the injury. The male was about to ask a question, but then closed his mouth, something bothering him. "I don't understand. It seems that Kenpachi Taicho attacked you."

"It wasn't him." Toshiro glanced down suddenly, just as Kenpachi glanced over his shoulder, looking straight at the small taicho's chest, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Well, I'm going to heal you up as much as possible, though it is going to take awhile." Hanataro stated, continuing to work on the chest area.

Closing his eyes, Toshiro spoke up. "We'll need it."

"So, how was your day going before all of this mess went on." The young forth division member knew how to strike up a conversation which made Toshiro not think about the insecurities he had about himself.

"Matsumoto was supposed to do the sealing in Karakura Town, but got Ise Fukutaicho to help her. She then asked if she could stay and have a drink in the living world, after not having gotten her duties done in the first place." Toshiro opened his eyes. "I had to find out in front of Kyoraku and Ukitake Taicho."

Hanataro continued his work, which was long and arduous.


	47. 331b) Bath Time - Toshiro and Rangiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 331b) Bath Time  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro and Rangiku  
> Rating: T

The wood of the tenth division desk felt so nice and cool to the touch. The small taicho's body, despite having been healed up in the forth division, found itself to be aching and tired. His bright teal eyes glanced at the edge of the desk, only to glance up when his fukutaicho pranced into the room, a towel over her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro blinked a couple of times, his voice straining slightly.

Matsumoto smiled at him. "I just drew up a nice, hot bath."

"Rangiku, we have a ton of paperwork to do. You are bad at shirking your duties and I want it to stop. I know it may not mean much to you, but I need your help running this division. I can't do it on my own."

"Don't worry, I'm doing my job taicho." Rangiku stepped over to the desk and glanced down. "What are you working on?"

"My report of the events. You also need to write up one, you know." The small boy grumbled. "Taking a bath is _not_ part of your job."

"I never said that the bath was for me." By this time, the busty female had move behind him. As his head darted up from the realization of what she had planned, she grabbed him by the back of his uniform and was tugging him up.

"Matsumoto, I am not some small child that needs to be coddled. Let me go!" The small taicho protested, only to find himself maneuvered into a head lock by the female, and to find himself dragged off to the bath area. None of his division members moved to rescue him. Rangiku got into the room and smiled at a few of the division members that were in the bathroom.

Seeing that there were others there, Toshiro found his eyes widening in horror and his jaw dropping. Rangiku spoke up, her voice calm and collected. "Thank you for drawing this up for me."

"Do you have anything else you need help with, Matsumoto Fukutaicho?" One of the females piped up.

"I can handle the rest on my own." Rangiku stated, her headlock remaining in tact. The small taicho watched, wide eyes as the other members left and the door swung shut behind them. Matsumoto quickly placed the latch down and released her small taicho, pushing him forward slightly. He stumbled forward and gripped the edge of the tub tightly.

At that, he stood straight up and turned to his fukutaicho, his eyes flashing with anger. "What the hell are you up to, Matsumoto?"

"Are you going to get in or not taicho?" Rangiku took a deep breath.

" _Not_." Toshiro's voice let his irritation become clear.

At that, it was her turn to glare a the small taicho, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you sure you want to object?"

"I _have_ things to do. I don't have time for such niceties. Ill take a hot shower tonight before I go to bed." Hitsugaya glared at the woman.

The busty female though grabbed him by the scruff of the neck again and pulled him into her arms. One arm wrapped tightly around his chest, while the other began to pull his haori and robes off his shoulder, which caused him to struggle to get lose. She had gotten one side half way down when he voiced his distaste. "This is not at all appropriate Rangiku."

"How so?" Matsumoto stated, her tone dark as her small taicho continued to struggle.

"Lets start with the fact that people don't go around stripping other people to the nude!" Toshiro stated as Rangiku managed to get the one side down to his wrist.

"Yes, but it isn't as if I haven't seen you in your birthday suit before little one." Rangiku's tone, while still strict, took on a more maternal side.

"I _wasn't_ a taicho back then, so don't give me that!" Toshiro continued to protest, suddenly finding a way to pull away, which caused the one side to finally come off as Rangiku held onto the sleeve end.

As he tried to tug it away and back on, the woman's pale blue eyes looked at him with sadness. "Why do you have to be childish about this?"

"I am _not_ a child Matsumoto. _Stop_ treating me like one." The small taicho's face puffed up, rather indigent about the whole situation.

However, his concentration was broken, allowing Rangiku to grab him again and make sure that the one side went back off the amount that it had been taken back on and began working on the other side. " _Not_ a child? You are kidding me, right? If you weren't a child, why did you get as beat up as you did by Hinamori? I heard from Yourichi about the whole happenings."

"That wasn't the real Hinamori and you know that." Toshiro stated, still struggling with her, despite the fact she had gotten another sleeve part way down.

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around his bare chest and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "That is what concerns me. If that was how you reacted to a fake, how would you react to the real one. Or other situations like that." There was a small space in time when there was simply silence. "I've already lost Gin. You're the only precious thing I have left."

Normally, the small taicho struggled to get away from Rangiku's strong grip and being buried in her chest. He suddenly sunk in and touched his hands to her arms. His mind thought about what she said, but found himself unable to comprehend what she was getting at. She went back to work and tugged the other sleeve off, leaving his upper body exposed.

His small hand suddenly grabbed the belt around his waist tightly, his cheeks flushing. "Isn't our relationship just that of taicho and fukutaicho?"

Matsumoto pulled the child's chin around to face her. A grin spread across her face, but her eyes still had a great level of sadness to them. "I understand that social relationships is something that you have a problem with. For me, while we do have the relationship of taicho and fukutaicho, I always liked thinking of our relationship as mother and son, though some of that may have been wishful thinking on my part."

At that, Toshiro tugged away from her and then went to sit on the stool, looking at her with a frown on his face. "While I think of you the same way, _please_ don't tell anyone else about this."

At that, Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "Taicho, I think it is very apparent to anyone in this division who has been here some time what kind of relationship you and I have. I mean, this division is built around friendship and family relationships. We are unlikely to be friends, due to the age gap, so that makes us family."

At that, two bright teal eyes turned wide and a sound escaped his lips of complete shock. As he watched her, Matsumoto stepped over and tugged to untie the belt strand. "Why do you think the other division members were so willing to help me with this task? They are worried about you too. The look on your face is haunted."

Grabbing the towel that had been hanging around her shoulders, she wrapped it around his small waste and then tugged the bottom part of his uniform off. Toshiro kicked the clothing to the side as she tied the towel tight and she bent down to pull off his small socks. She then picked up the clothing and placed them into a basket at the side.

She then poured a little bit of water onto his head and shoulders. She then began to massage some shampoo into his hair. "You need to learn to relax, not take things so seriously. You need to learn you can talk to me about your problems, like with the situation with you and Hinamori."

"I just know the whole thing hurts. I don't want to ever hurt her again Matsumoto." The boy glanced at the ground.

"I understand that feeling. You don't know how to speak with her either. That will come with time." She moved to soaping down his body and massaging his shoulders. After a bit of time she poured another bucket of water over his head, rinsing off the small boy. She turned around, letting him get into the tub by himself, letting him sink down.

Glancing to the side, he watched her digging around, and then she pulled out a book. "I'm not fond of reading, but Gin told me this one was one of your favorites. Let me know when you've soaked long enough? No need for you to over heat."

Toshiro then sank into the tub, listening to Rangiku as she read the book from the beginning to him. He felt the tension in his muscles suddenly slip away and he closed his eyes, listening to her voice. Finally, he interrupted her. "Arigato, Matsumoto."


	48. 331c) Fever - Toshiro, fake Momos and fake Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 331c) Fever  
> Genre: Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, fake Momos and fake Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

Glancing around the world of ice, Toshiro's teal eyes took in the place with dismay. Holes burned through the snowing field. From these holes, hot steam poured up, helping to scar the land. He reached his hand up and rubbed his forehead. "Hyorinmaru?"

The dragon was nowhere in sight, but he heard someone calling his name. Turning, he saw a bright light and he blinked a couple of times. Opening them, he saw a stone ceiling above him. His entire body ached and he didn't feel he could move. He let out a groan and moved his limbs, realizing rather quickly he didn't have the energy to stand up.

Suddenly two faces popped in above him. "Shiro-chan?" Toshiro let out a choking sound upon seeing the two Momo clones in front of him. "We were told we could do whatever we want with you."

One of the Momo copies dipped her fingers into a bowl of water and then placed it onto his forehead. "You have a fever."

"If we keep you here, you won't ever get hurt again." The second Momo piped up.

At that, Toshiro let out a groan and turned his head towards where the bars were. Blinking a couple of times as his vision blurred back up, he saw himself. Two teal eyes glared at him with anger and a great deal of jealousy. The small male spoke up and began to walk away. "Who would want to be someones pet for the rest of their lives."


	49. 331d) Rescued Little One - Toshiro, Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 331d) Rescued Little One  
> Genre: Family  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Matsumoto  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho lay on the cell bunk, his body stiff from being chained to one spot, unable to heal his broken body. Footsteps fell on the cold stone outside the cell, but he didn't look up. Exhaustion racked his body. A voice came from the door. "Taicho?" This caused his eyes to blink open, but didn't cause his body to move. "Unohana Taicho! I found taicho! He is over here!"

At that, the boy tried lifting his body up, only for it to shake uncontrollably. The voice came to him again. "Hold on taicho. We're going to get you out of there."

"How?" The boy rasped the word out.

There was a clinking of the door and footsteps walked over to the bed. "I know. The captains were hard put. But we did it. We were lucky because we had Yamamoto Taicho and Unohana I think."

Two strong arms lifted the boy up and began to rock the child in her arms. A cold hand felt his forehead, feeling the hot fever that racked the small body. At that, two teal eyes, lacking their normal brightness opened up and looked up at the female. His words slurred as he spoke up. "I'm glad Matsumoto is all right."

The hand carefully brushed the hair away. "I know taicho." She then pulled the head into her chest, bidding him to fall back asleep.


	50. 331e) Memento - Toshiro, Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 331e) Memento  
> Genre: Drama, Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Matsumoto  
> Rating: K+

Rangiku found herself glad to be back in Soul Society. She stepped into the tenth division office to begin working on her paperwork, when a soft snore came to her ear. She turned her head to the desk her small taicho used. His head was bent low and he clutched his Soul Phone in one hand. She crept over and tapped the child on the shoulder.

At that, two teal eyes blinked and then the small head darted up. "Matsumoto. Stop napping and get to your paper work."

The female let out a deep laugh. "Taicho, you were the person taking nap."

Toshiro began to rub his eyes. "My reiatsu's still recovering from everything."

"You should be sure to eat your meals." Rangiku pulled a treat from her sleeve and shoved it in front of the small taicho. Her eye fell on the stuffed lion phone strap attached to the phone. "Taicho... what is that?"

At that, his teal eyes suddenly darted to his hand. "That?"

"Yes. The phone strap. You aren't one for trinkets." Matsumoto leaned over his shoulder, suddenly seeing a blush creep up on his cheeks.

Glancing away, his voice came out. "Its nothing."

"Taicho..." Rangiku suddenly stood up, wrapping her arms across her chest.

At that, the boy muttered, turning his head away from her. "Apparently it has to do with the fact that I have the word lion in my name."

"Who gave it to you?" The woman's voice was filled with curiosity. "I know full well that you wouldn't go out and buy yourself something like that."

"Kurosaki's sister..." Toshiro muttered, trying to not look her in the face.

"Oh." Rangiku suddenly hugged him tightly from behind. "You are growing up."

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro suddenly roared out. "She gave it to me because she got two free and we're friends. _Not_ because... of _that_!"

At that, the female let out a deep sigh. "It is rather funny that you jumped to that conclusion. I was simply nothing the fact that you accepted a gift from someone else rather willingly. So, you do have a crush on her, don't you?"

" _What_ is it with _everybody_ thinking that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. It isn't funny." The small boy sputtered out. Rangiku clapped a hand over her mouth causing the boy to become even more frustrated. "It isn't a laughing matter. Bad enough Kurosaki teased me about this."

"Ichigo? Ichigo knows that you and Karin are friends?" Rangiku was suddenly laughing. The small taicho's eyebrow twitched. "What did he do, threaten to beat you up?"

"No." Toshiro's lips tightened with frustration. "I _don't_ want to talk about it. I _really_ don't want to talk about it. And no, we're _not_ dating, not matter what _anyone_ thinks."

"Oh, Taicho." Matsumoto shook her head at the small taicho. "The more you deny the idea of you crushing on Karin-chan, the more likely people _aren't_ going to believe you."

"Matsumoto! I do _not_ have a crush on her!" The small taicho stomped his foot down hard.

"Uh huh." Rangiku shook her head. "Well, I don't believe you. As I told you, the more you deny it, the more people won't believe you." At that, the small taicho's cheeks flushed red from frustration.


	51. 332a) Pain in the Butt - Toshiro, Matsumoto, Izuru and Hisagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 332a) Pain in the Butt  
> Genre: Humor, Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Matsumoto, Izuru and Hisagi  
> Rating: T

Rangiku tugged hard on her small taicho's sleeves, rather taken aback that he was fussing about her wanting to treat him to dinner. A lot of stressful things had occurred, and she simply wished for the child to have the chance, just once, to kick back and pretend that he had no serious worries in his young life. One of the complaints was the idea that he would be stuck with the bill, meaning he fully wasn't trusting her.

They arrived outside an establishment and her small taicho flinched. "Matsumoto, this is a sake bar. You know very well that I am a minor."

"You know very well that it is the living world that has age restrictions on who can drink sake, not Soul Society." Rangiku smirked at the small taicho, pulling on his arm.

"Most establishments have rules where minors aren't allowed in." Toshiro's words snapped out, making it very clear that he was upset with her.

"Taicho, don't you think I would have done my research and found a sake bar that you were allowed in? Plus, this place serves other drinks. They have a nice fruit flavored sugar water." Rangiku continued to tug on his sleeve. "Anyways, this place serves some _really_ good food. I think you'll like it."

At that point, she had him through the door and Toshiro glanced apprehensively at the bar keeper. However, the man glanced up, laughing as he did so. "Ran-chan, I see you've got a date today."

At that, Hitsugaya turned his face towards her, completely mortified. "Matsumoto!"

At that, the woman let out a laugh. "Please don't tease taicho like that. He's very sensitive about these kind of things."

"Sake for the both of you?" The man asked.

"No, just for me. I tried those fruity waters of yours for a reason the other day." Rangiku placed a finger on her lip, thinking for a few minutes. "I think taicho will like the melon flavored one."

"Sure thing. There is a table over there for the two of you." The man smiled, watching as the female fukutaicho pushed her small taicho over to the small table and forced him to sit down.

"I'm going to go and order some food. I'll be right back." After a few minutes, Rangiku came over and watched as her small taicho pouted at her.

"This is embarrassing." The boy glowered at her, hoping the situation would change. " _I hope for the life of me she doesn't stick me with the bill here of all places._ "

The drinks came out and Rangiku pored some of the fruit flavored water into a sake cup for her small taicho. Apprehensively, he picked up the cup and took a sip, his eyes widening at the pleasant surprise. "This is good."

"I am glad you like it. The cook will have your order out soon."

Toshiro sat at the table while Rangiku watched him, sipping away at the drink slowly, pouring himself another glass. The food came and other patrons came in and out. The small taicho picked at the food with his chopsticks, returning a favorable likening of the food. He stuck to munching at the food, not realizing that Rangiku was smiling as she watched him enjoy himself, rather then eating.

However, a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind him. "Hitsugaya Taicho is so obnoxious."

At that, Hitsugaya's head bobbed up, to see that Hisagi and Kira were speaking with each other, chatting away in a rather drunken state. As his jaw dropped down, Rangiku spoke up. "Taicho. Please, just ignore them."

The boy turned around and instead of grabbing his own cup, grabbed his companions and gulped it down without realizing what he was doing. The two males continued speaking, and this time if was Izuru who spoke up. "Fighting against that clone was a pain in the ass."

Rangiku glanced down at her cup, blinking a couple of times. "I thought I filled that."

There was a few moments of silence as the two males drank, while the small taicho kept picking up Matsumoto's cup. Hisagi finally spoke up again. "Goodness knows that the two of them have the same personality. I don't want to ever fight against him, as he was a complete monster."

At that, Hitsugaya found himself chocking a few seconds on a piece of food. The female found herself on her forth bottle. She shook her head at the bar assistant, who would pass by every so often and add another bottle when she shook an empty one at them. "Honestly, I only fill as if I've had a couple of drinks from each of these. I must be losing my touch."

"He is honestly scary." Kira piped up. At that point, the small taicho reached over and refilled Rangiku's cup and this time she noticed, having constantly glanced over at her two fellow fukutaicho. "I'd say scary like Gin."

At that, Matsumoto raised her small cup to her mouth, only to suddenly taste a sweet water instead of her sake drink. Glancing over at her small taicho, she blinked a couple of times, realizing that he was pouring himself drink from the sake bottle. His eyes weren't looking at their table, but instead was looking at the table that Izuru and Hisagi were at.

"Taicho!" Rangiku suddenly found herself snatching the drink from his small hand, just in time to have the boy turn his head back to her. His lip trembled slightly and his eyes were starting to water. His face revealed a great deal of hurt from what the two males had said, despite the fact they had used few words. At that, she drank his cup down and set it onto the table. "I wanted to try yours."

"Are you drunk?" The boy's voice trembled and he glanced over his shoulder again, warily eying the two older males. However, he turned towards her and stood up. "Can we please leave? I don't feel to good."

Matsumoto gave him a small smile, glad that so far a situation hadn't occurred. She payed and stepped out and they started walking their way home. Her small taicho was not steady on his feet. Personally, she hoped that nothing would happen on the way home. They had gotten a few streets away, when a voice came to her ears.

"Rangiku-san, is Hitsugaya Taicho all right?" This caused Toshiro and Matsumoto to suddenly turn their heads to look at Hisagi and Kira.

The small captain looked at them, his eyes dulled over slightly. "I heard what the two of you said about me."

At that, a frightened look spread across the two male fukutaicho's faces. The corner of Izuru's mouth twisted up, almost as if he expected the child taicho to attack them. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"The two of you are bullies." At that, one small foot stomped down and a few tears trickled down Toshiro's cheeks. "You two think that because you're bigger then me, you can be such big meanies. I hate you. I hate the two of you a lot."

At that, Rangiku clapped her hands over her small taicho's mouth before he could say anything more, pulling him into her chest, which caused him to struggle.

The fear on the faces of the men dropped away and Hisagi spoke up. "Is Hitsugaya Taicho drunk or something?"

At that, the white haired boy pushed the female's hands away from her mouth. "I didn't drink anything alcoholic while I was there." Pulling away, the boy turned and looked at Rangiku, anger in his eyes. He spoke through sobs. "Why do you have to be such a bully too? I just want to go home, so stop being a meanie."

"Actually... taicho." Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "When you over heard what Hisagi and Izuru were saying about you, you got distracted and started drinking my drink."

At that, Hitsugaya's crying stopped. "Then I'm drunk."

"Obviously, yes..." Hisagi folded his arms across his chest.

"Am I acting like a buffoon?" There was a trembling of the child's lip.

Rangiku let out a sigh, then moved behind her taicho and used the side of her hand against his neck then caught him as he fell unconscious. She whispered into his ear, so that only a select few could hear. "I apologize taicho, but you are making a scene."

"Rangiku... I'm sorry about the trouble..." Shuhei pipped up, only to have a murderous glare turned on him.

"I'm _not_ the person you should be apologizing too." The female spoke up. "Also, taicho is not anywhere near as scary as myself when I am mad."


	52. 332b) Like Taicho - Izuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 332b) Like Taicho  
> Genre: Angst  
> Main Characters: Izuru  
> Rating: K+

The smell of the persimmon trees filtered into the third division office as Izuru filtered through the paperwork. The clean up after the entire mess with the fake selves would likely take awhile. Letting out a deep sigh, Izuru paused, his mind drifting off to the battle he had run into with the fake Hitsugaya. Recollecting the look on that person's face, he suddenly shivered.

" _I haven't felt that way since I fought my former taicho about a month ago._ " Izuru stated, getting to work on one of the papers.

Wabisuki suddenly piped up, his voice slightly agitated. " _Something about Momo's foster brother's behavior bothered me. Does it have to do with the fact it is so similar to Ichimaru Gin's?_ "

" _Ichimaru?_ " Kira suddenly shook his head, setting the brush down. " _I didn't say anything about him being similar to Ichimaru_."

" _You said that the situation felt similar though. Doesn't that mean that there is a reason?_ " The zampaktuo spirit continued to push.

Izuru let out a sigh. " _Well, his attitude was indeed scary._ " There was a pause in thought as he recollected the fake child taicho's movement and thought about the speed. " _And he was fast like him too, not to mention agile._ "

" _Hitsugaya-kun looks like that man._ " His zampaktuo suddenly whimpered.

" _Hitsugaya Toshiro looks like Ichimaru Gin?_ " Kira laughed, but then stopped short, noting that there were similarities. " _Well, they do have pale eyes and similar eye color._ " He then choose to shrug it all off. " _It is just a coincidence. I doubt that they are related as Hitsugaya Taicho wasn't born in Soul Society._ "


	53. 332c) Spoiled Brat - Ichigo, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 332c) Spoiled Brat  
> Genre: Humor, Friendship  
> Main Characters: Ichigo, Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

The small shinigami let out a deep breath, glad that everything was over. He sat in the window of the tenth division looking out the window as a breeze blew into the room. His body relaxed for once and his head began to nod off as his eyes dropped downward.

"Yo! Toshiro!" The voice that came from the doorway caused the child taicho to jump, the boy's head suddenly spinning to look at the substitute shinigami, who had a hand up in greeting. Rangiku was in the doorway, watching the way her small taicho reacted.

"Kurosaki..." Two teal eyes blinked in irritation. "I'm honestly not in the mood to correct you about my title."

"I need to talk to you about something." Ichigo walked over to the boy, and then grabbed him roughly by the front of his uniform, while a confused look appeared on Hitsugaya's face. "You need to keep your punk ass attitude away from Karin, got it."

"Excuse me?" Toshiro glanced over at Rangiku for some help, only to have the female fukutaicho cover her mouth as she tried to hold back a chuckle. Her eyes though twinkled with mirth.

"Kurosaki found out you have a crush on his sister?" The female giggled, which caused the small taicho's face to suddenly twist up in frustration.

"Matsumoto..." The two teal eyes narrowed suddenly, the frustration with the situation suddenly becoming very apparent.

"I saw how that copy of yourself was acting. Aren't they supposed to have the same memories and such? You have one cocky, nasty attitude about yourself." Ichigo stated again. "Stay away from my sister.

"Kurosaki!" At that, Toshiro found himself snapping words at Ichigo and also getting into the physically older boy's face. "You've known for some time that the two of us are nothing more then friends, me and your sister!"

At that, a smirk spread on the substitute shinigami's face. "I got you... again."

Hitsugaya's face suddenly became deadpan, lacking any amusement. Rangiku, unable to hold back her mirth suddenly burst out laughing. "What does he mean by again?"

"Oh, when he was in the world of the living by himself, Karin invited him to stay over at our house. Yuzu thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend." Ichigo stated, letting go of the small taicho, who simply glared at the orange haired youth.

"How cute! I do think they would make a cute couple." Matsumoto had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Seriously... I wish people would stop saying that..." The young taicho stated, not at all amused. "I don't think what you did then was funny either."

"Karin sure though it was, when I turned around and asked what you were doing as if I were going to kill you. It also clicked with her right away that I wasn't being serious. It's not something I can resist teasing you about." The substitute shinigami gave Toshiro a weak smile.

The fukutaicho of the tenth division found herself suddenly needing to sit down. "Taicho. You aren't going to win this one."

"I don't like being teased." The small taicho turned his head then and glared out the window.

At that, Ichigo blinked a couple of times, something suddenly clicking. "I honestly wasn't trying to bully you Toshiro. I was only trying to tease you like I do Karin and Yuzu."

"I'm not your sibling you know." The small taicho snapped back, turning his head to glare at the orange haired substitute.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're close enough." Kurosaki let out a deep breath. "I'm likely not going to get a chance to tease you again, let alone do anything with you and the other shinigami."

At that, Hitsugaya's mouth dropped. He got up from the windowsill and headed for the door. "I have work to do, so I'll see you later Matsumoto."

Ichigo's brown eyes simply looked after the child taicho. "Did I insult him somehow?"

"Taicho's just..." Rangiku's laughter had stopped and she gave the teenager a serious look. "He's pretty much already lost Hinamori at this point and didn't like being reminded that he was losing another sibling figure in his life, albeit he'll never admit that those are the kinds of bonds he has with people."

"Let me guess. Toshiro never admits that you're like a mother to him?"

"Oh!" Matsumoto's voice turned dark. "Do I look old enough to be a mother?"

"Neither did mine." The corner of the substitute shinigami's mouth twitched.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." The woman glanced up at the ceiling. "Don't go dying early, or something stupid like that. You'll just go and make taicho sad you know."

"You should take care of yourself too, Rangiku-san." Ichigo piped up. "I know very well how myself and my siblings felt when she died. Everything revolved around her."

"I guess that's the case with taicho and me, considering the fact he can't visit his granny often and you saw what happened between him and Hinamori. That isn't going to be fixed any time soon. I've known some time that child needs me, but don't ever say that to his face." Rangiku suddenly turned and smiled at Ichigo. "He's stubborn about certain things."


	54. 332d) Old Geizer - Toshiro, Rangiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 332d) Old Geizer  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Rangiku  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Language

As Hitsugaya Taicho sat down at his desk, his small hand reached down and slid the right hand drawer open. He deftly picked out a small notebook and opened it up to right down the notes for the day, which tended to include the fact that Matsumoto Rangiku had yet again refused to do her work. Snapping to the last page used, his eyes suddenly narrowed.

His face suddenly twisted up in frustration and he slapped the book down onto the desktop. At that, his busty fukutaicho glanced up. "Something the matter taicho?"

"I didn't write these entries." The small taicho let out a deep sigh and leaned on his arm, glancing at Rangiku.

"I'm glad I am not the cause of the problems this time." The woman stated, shuffling through the papers.

At that, the two teal eyes glanced up at her, giving her a half enthused look. "I don't understand why you are suddenly changing your pattern."

"Because... the whole situation just added to your stress." The woman let out a laugh, her head darting back down.

As she smiled, the small taicho spoke up, his tone rather dry. "You know that I don't like the fact that you flirt with guys and such? You're much better then that, when you put your mind to it."

"Taicho, you don't have to flatter me." Rangiku's head suddenly darted up. "I'll likely be doing what I am supposed to be doing for a few days.

Hitsugaya held a fist to his mouth and let out a cough. " _Matsumoto Rangiku is such a slut, I wish the real one would stop whoring herself out. There is no point in having a person like that in this office and I should have gotten rid of her in the first place, a long time ago, but the original me has a problem with being to kind to people._ "

At that, the woman's jaw dropped. Her own face then turned to anger. " _That_ little brat." However, she suddenly found herself pausing for a few minutes. "Taicho... you don't think of me like that, do you? I mean, aren't the clones the same as us?"

"The clones have the same memories and abilities but..." The small taicho paused, folding the book closed over his fingers, thinking about the whole situation. "I know that I don't think of you like this. I can't explain why he would write something I would never think of doing."

At that, Rangiku leaned forward. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that the clones were made to be these improved versions of us. However, the truth is that no one can be perfect. When what seemed to be the one major fault of the person went away, it meant that another fault had to come into existence. If your copy were to have more control over your powers, then don't you think he would become cocky?"

"I don't know." Toshiro glanced at the papers in front of him. "If I ever came to have control of my powers, I still would remember how they once hurt my grandmother."

Matsumoto gave him a big smile. "While that is true, the copy of you probably thought along the lines that if it had been him all those years ago, your granny would never have been in harms way."

At that, an irritated sound came out of the small taicho's mouth. "He's just plain annoying. He used my journal here to say nasty things about everyone."

"Like?" Rangiku let out a chuckle.

"Something along the line of Hisagi being a loud obnoxious nuisance. Kira is a complete coward because he can't tell Momo that he likes her. Renji is a straight out punk... and that wasn't the word used. Byakuya's a stiff prick, Ukitake is a pedophile, Yamamoto is an old fart." The small taicho shook his head, but then paused, his eyes going wide.

"Did he say something wrong about Kurosaki? Or was it Momo?" The female asked rather suddenly.

"Actually, he had nice things to say about Momo, despite thinking she needed to grow a back bone. As for Kurosaki, he more of laid into me about how I toss his friendship aside like it is nothing." Toshiro stated, still staring at the book.

"I think Kurosaki would rather you be yourself." Rangiku folded her arms across her chest. "That isn't what bothered you though, was it."

"He actually wrote something about Ichimaru." The boy stated, reading over what was written again.

"What... did he write." Matsumoto's voice sounded like there was some trepidation.

"It's a long rant actually. There is something about protecting you, where he couldn't. There's also something about how my copy was faster then him and could likely beat him. I also called him an old geezer. Among... other things."

"Hmm. Taicho, I haven't asked you about your feelings about that man, have I?" Rangiku leaned on her arm, watching the small child.

At that, Toshiro glanced up. "Why would you feel that you would need to do that? It isn't as if I really knew the man."

"I wouldn't say that, considering you've seen the two of us interact." Matsumoto stated. "I am not sure if you can say what he did, hasn't effected you. Particularly with the way your copy acted. Something must be there, right?"

Toshiro simply stared at the notebook, his fingers beating a steady rhythm on the desk.


	55. 332e) Letter of Truth - Gin, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 332e) Letter of Truth  
> Genre: Angst, Family  
> Main Characters: Gin, Toshiro  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Laungage

Ichimaru Gin's footsteps fell on the floor of the third division. The table had turned again and now he was yet again the captain of the third division, despite the apprehensions of some of the others, including Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. He sat down at the desk and glanced at the paperwork, his mood a bit depressed to be getting back into things.

Kira glanced up every so often, giving him a wary look, but he choose to ignore the reaction, feeling that he full well deserved the look. A few people came in and out of the office. Suddenly, a package of letters was placed on the desk. "I...I..."

Without looking up, Ichimaru addressed the member of the fifth division. "You don't have to say my name if you are afraid to." He took the letters and began to shuffle through them, until he came to one that said to be delivered once he returned to the gotei thirteen. "What is this?"

At that, he glanced up to see a young female in front of him. "Well... um. That letter... it was in our division... um... it was waiting to be delivered."

"I see." Ichimaru simply went back to the papers, waiting for her to leave. He then picked up the letter, noting that it was from the small taicho. His silver eyebrow rose up in surprise. Carefully, he broke the seal and opened it up.

_To Ichimaru Gin -  
_

_I am writing this to tell you that I hate you with a very deep passion. I think you are more fucked up then Aizen ever was, which really makes you hate you. Exactly what interest did you have with Rangiku? Did you like the way that she whores herself out, acting like a slut? Or did your relationship involve something she doesn't want to remember anymore then I did?_

_I seriously remembered that you didn't want me, your own child. I remembered you walking away when I was younger. I remember you being there, and then suddenly not, being a complete fag on the whole thing. Is it because Rangiku didn't want me? I find that hard to believe that she would forgets, which means I was something you were hiding from her. What was my mother to you?_

_I guess she was your bitch. Well, I bet when Soul Society gets a hold of you, they're treat you like the son of a bitch you are. I am honestly hoping you are already dead, or that you will die and never return. If you do ever return, I will honestly kill you, because I've gotten better and stronger then before. That is how much I hate you._

_Sincerely, Hitsugaya Toshiro_

At that, the man's jaw clenched and the paper crumbled slightly. His Adam's apple boobed down, and then he stood up from his desk. "I need to go out for awhile. There is some business I need to take care of."

At that, Izuru glanced up. "Don't go doing anything stupid taicho. You may have been pardoned by Soul Society, but they won't favor actions that bespeak any form of treason."

"I'll take that into consideration." Gin muttered, stepping out of the office.

The small taicho sat at his desk, frustrated with the fact that things were changing as fast as they were. He hadn't expected Ichimaru to be allowed back. He suddenly leaned back and glanced at the ceiling. The thought of asking Rangiku what she felt about this whole situation crossed his mind, but a loud noise on his desk and a fluctuation of dangerous aura caused him to jump.

Blinking a couple of times, he saw that Ichimaru was standing in front of his desk glaring at him. His hands had slammed down on the desk and a piece of paper was in one of them. "What exactly is this about chibi-taicho?"

Toshiro's teal eyes narrowed suddenly. "I don't know what you're talking about.

"This letter that you wrote me and requested to be delivered is the problem." Gin suddenly gave off a dark vibe, almost like poisonous snakes, which caused the boy to flinch. "I don't mind the fact that you are angry at me about everything, but the honest truth is, I expected you to never use this kind of language and on this level."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The boy let out a deep sigh. "I haven't written you a letter since you turned traitor on this. That said, I don't think that you have any business telling me that I basically need to wash my mouth out with soap."

"You're lying to me, this is your handwriting." Ichimaru snapped the words out, tossing the letter at the small shinigami. "And by this letter, you should know full well I have a right to say something to you about your tongue. Seriously, I never thought that your personality would take a turn for the nasty."

At that, Toshiro opened the letter and glanced at the contents. "Ichimaru, are you trying to play a joke on me?"

"Joke?" The man slammed his hands down. "This is _not_ something that I would joke around about. You're the one who is joking around, pretending that you don't remember, when you made it clear that you do."

"Don't give me that crap!" Toshiro suddenly stood up, anger in his voice. "You march in here, accusing me of lying to you! I tell you, I didn't write that letter and I never would write that crap."

"What are the two of you arguing about?" Rangiku stated as she stepped into the room. She glanced over at her small taicho. "What didn't you write?"

"Nothing." Ichimaru's tone was dark. "She doesn't know about this, so don't say anything about it to her. I'll speak to you later."

At that, the letter was snatched away from the child's hands as he glowered at the man. Matsumoto watched him leave, then turned to her small taicho. "Taicho. What is going on between you and Gin?"

"Please don't worry about it." Toshiro leaned back, his mouth twisted up in frustration. "He's trying to play a game with me like he usually does. I didn't write that letter to him."

"Why shouldn't I worry? We both know that he is stronger then you and we both know that he can be fickle." Rangiku walked over and folded her arms across her chest. "When was this letter written?"

"Why?" The small taicho glanced up, a bit of confusion on his face.

"Well, you said that you didn't write it, and Gin says that you did." The woman let out a deep breath.

"I would never have written that kind of thing." The small boy tapped his fingers on the desk. "I told you, he is trying to play a prank on me. It's the same old game as before."

"Taicho. Why would he do that?" Matsumoto continued. "I know that there is a question as to why he did a lot of things he did, but he's just come back. It doesn't seem logical that he would want to play a prank on you."

"I _didn't_ write that letter!" Toshiro snapped the words out at the woman, his frustration was growing.

" _When_ was the letter written?" Rangiku watched his cheeks suddenly puff out as he tried to control his temper. "Could your copy have written it?"

At that, the small taicho suddenly paled. "That letter... did have a date from that time frame." The young male paused suddenly. "But there's no way that the content of that letter..." At that, the small taicho stood up, almost as if he had seen a ghost. "I think... I need to talk to him."

"Taicho! Gin is _not_ in a good mood. He can be very dangerous when..." The female however found herself stopping with the rather sad look the small taicho gave her.

The third division was still running smoothly by the time Ichimaru got back. His mood in truth was bad and thus Kira choose not to speak up and say anything to the man. Something told him that he didn't want to know what the man had been up to, so he simply kept working at the paperwork in front of him. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hitsugaya came into the room.

"Ichimaru?" Toshiro's nervous tone caused Izuru to suddenly glance up. He noted the fact that his captain refused to look up.

"Go home chibi-taicho. I am not in the mood to talk to you. That letter you wrote is still pissing me off." Gin simply flipped through his paperwork. However, when the small taicho made no move to leave, he glanced up. "Are you still going to deny that you wrote that letter?"

"Are you still going to tell me that letter contains some truth and it isn't some joke that you're trying to pull on me?" The boy's words came tumbling out, jagged as if he were trying to hold back to his emotions.

" _Hitsugaya_ Toshiro. You know full well that the content of this letter is true, so don't try playing this crap on me. You haven't spoken about this to Rangiku have you?" At that, the man paused, leaning back. "No... if you told her, I would be facing more then just an irate pubescent child right now, I'd be facing her wrath. Actually, I doubt she would be talking to me."

"I..." At that, the white haired youth glanced at the ground. "I honestly didn't know anything about that letter Ichimaru."

"Bull. It's your handwriting kiddo. Plus, very few people know about the fact..." Gin paused, glancing over at Kira. He then glanced back at the tenth division taicho. "I've only talked to Yamamoto and Unohana Taicho about this and I doubt they would have pulled this kind of stunt."

"So, you're telling me that only someone with my memories and my abilities could have written that letter?" Suddenly, Toshiro suddenly pushed his sandal on the wooden floor nervously.

" _Kiddo_ , I am not in the mood to be playing games right now." The man simply moved onto some of his paperwork.

"Have you heard about the incident with the Regai?" The small shinigami glanced towards the ground.

At that, Ichimaru slammed his hands down on the desk and stood up, knocking some of the papers again. " _Hitsugaya_ , _what_ does the Regai have to do with this? Nothing other then the fact you don't want to own up to writing this."

"Actually..." At that point, Kira spoke up, his voice rather nervously. "Hitsugaya Taicho has a good question of asking you whether or not you've heard of the Reigai incident. Is it true that the only person who could write that letter is Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"He's the only person with _this_ particular memory, _despite_ the fact he wasn't supposed to have ever remembered _anything_ about this." Gin's mood calmed slightly.

"If that letter was written during the Reigai incident, then it isn't likely that it is Hitsugaya Taicho." Kira spoke up. "In fact, if it has a nasty tone to it, then it is likely it was his Reigai that wrote that letter, not himself. The Reigai were mod sol clones of us, and they had our memories and abilities. That's why Hitsugaya Taicho was trying to ask you the questions he just did."

" _Shit._ " At that, Ichimaru suddenly moved the letter into his desk drawer. "I guess I got caught. I knew about that incident. Forget about this, chibi-taicho."

"You're lying." At that, the small shinigami's voice raised up in anger.

"This time I'm not." Gin stated, working on his paperwork.

"You're lying!" Toshiro's voice escalated to where the man could hear him. "You didn't want Rangiku to find out. You said you talked to Yamamoto and Unohana Taicho."

"Lies just so I can pull off this joke. If you tell Rangiku, I'll tell her it was a sad joke on my part. If you talk to Yamamoto and Unohana, they'll deny that I've said anything to them about this." Ichimaru let out a deep sigh.

At that, the small taicho's head darted down. " _I am writing this to tell you..._ "

At that, Gin's head darted up. "Shiro-chan! Knock it off!"

"You didn't really leave me a choice, did you?" The boy continued. " _...that I hate you with a very deep passion._ "

At that, Ichimaru moved towards the small taicho, spinning him suddenly around and slapping a hand over his mouth to stop the child from saying anymore. While Izuru stared in shock, the silver haired man spoke up. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know. However, what I have to say, everything, isn't going to be what you want to hear."

When Toshiro relaxed, the hand was removed from his mouth. "You don't think I already know that?"

At that, Gin glanced up, giving his fukutaicho a dark look. "If you don't mind, I need to talk with Hitsugaya Taicho alone."

At that, Kira stood up, placing his hand on his zampaktuo hilt. "I am not sure I can trust you, despite the fact you are my taicho again."

At that, the tenth division captain piped up. "I'll be fine. Ichimaru... I don't think he will hurt me."

The two taicho watched as the fukutaicho left the office and closed the door behind him. Gin then loosened the grip on child and walked over to the couch, collapsing down. "So, where should I begin?"

"You honestly thought I wrote that letter, didn't you? So that means that I have a memory that's blocked about... well, it is some sort of memory about you being my father." Toshiro moved over to stand in front of the silver haired man, his arms folded across his chest.

"When you were younger, I sometimes visited you and oka-san. I wanted to see how you were growing up. However, I stopped when I thought you would be able to form a concise memory of me, to the point you would call me your father if you saw me again." Ichimaru glanced at the ceiling. He then patted the couch next to him.

"Hmm... so granny was your mother? Why do you have a different last name? And why were you concerned with me remembering you? Does it have to do with Matsumoto?" The young child suddenly perked up as he sat down, his mood calming down.

Ichimaru suddenly blinked a couple of times. "Shiro-chan... normally... never mind. That is a lot of questions to ask. Yes, your grandmother is my blood mother. As for the reason why I have a last name... I'll skip to the next question. I didn't want you to remember me, because if you addressed me as father around Aizen, he would have taken an interest in you, one that I didn't want. As for Rangiku..."

Toshiro watched as the man paused, still looking at the ceiling and then choose to do it himself. "You said that you would explain things to me. Is the reason that you don't want Matsumoto to know, because she isn't my mother? I mean, she would remember if she was, wouldn't she? She would have told me that she was my mother."

At that, Gin let out a deep sigh. "Shiro-chan, if Rangiku actually remembered that you were her child, she would have been looking for you non stop. That's just the way she is."

"You're still avoiding my questions." The child let out an exasperated sound, and then glanced at his hands.

"Ran-chan has amnesia about events before a certain point, which includes your birth. That's why I left you in your grandmother's care. The reason I used a different name was because Rangiku didn't remember who I was even, so I gave her a different last name, hoping she would eventually remember. I've been trying for sometime to get her memories back, but that's just in vain it seems."

"Ehh. What happened to her?" Toshiro suddenly asked. However, he suddenly turned towards Ichimaru, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry! That isn't something I should have asked!"

"You've... certainly grown up a bit since I've last seen you." Gin glanced at the small male in surprise. "I was expecting otherwise with that letter. I don't exactly see it wrong about you asking what happened, considering everything."

"But Matsumoto herself doesn't remember. It doesn't seem right." The boy leaned over. "Do you plan on telling her this?"

"I had hoped..." At that, Ichimaru closed his eyes. "Rangiku lost her memories because she was a victim of the hogyoku. Part of her is in that _thing_ , including her memories of you and me, of us being a family. I figured if I could destroy that _thing_ , if I could _kill_ that man, Ran-chan would get her memories back and then we could be a family again."

At that, Toshiro glanced at his feet, the corner of his mouth twisting up. "That's not funny. Why couldn't you have simply told her the truth and backed away from this whole mess?"

"I guess it has to do with the fact I was still a child at the time, not much older then you are now. What I did was stupid, and I honestly didn't know what I was getting into." Gin glanced at the ceiling. "It might have been some fear of what else Aizen could have done to you and Rangiku. It felt like I had to stop him."

"I don't honestly understand any of this, but..." the boy glanced down. "You need to tell her. I... In one way, I want to try being a family, but in another the idea doesn't sound good to me."

"How to tell her is the question." Ichimaru let out a deep sigh. He then spoke up again. "I'm sorry for all that I've put you through, though I really can't make it up to you. I'm really sorry I lost it over the letter like that and didn't believe you when you said you didn't write it."

"How were you to have known..."


	56. 333a) Mary Nozomi - Kon, Hanataro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 333a) Mary Nozomi  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Kon, Hanataro  
> Rating: K+

Hanataro shuffled through the notes back stage, shaking his head suddenly. "What exactly is this material?"

"Someone on the net said that Nozomi is a Mary Sue." Kon spoke up, his voice filled with glee.

"You do realize that Mary Sue is not a good term. Well, it isn't an insult, but it means that a writers character has problems?" The young forth division shook his head.

The stuffed lion shook his head suddenly. "I was thinking how this simply meant that Nozomi was Godmoded and amazing and better then any of the other characters."

"The thing is, she isn't a Mary Sue." Hanataro shook his head. "Though she's likely the closest of us to come."

"What do you mean she isn't? She's got super powers!" Kon suddenly became irate.

"Well, Nozomi has super powers, but she was a character created specifically for this particular arc and this arc alone." The young shinigami looked at the stuffed lion with a trembling smile.

"How can you be sure. The show isn't over yet."


	57. 333a) Nozomi Not - Kon, Hanataro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 333a) Nozomi Not  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Kon, Hanataro  
> Rating: K+

"I told you Nozomi wasn't a Mary Sue." Hanataro spoke up, tapping a clip board down onto the desk.

"But she's so amazing!" Kon spoke up again.

"She has a flaw to her power, a major one. And she isn't going to be a major character." The young member of the forth division spoke up.

"I hate to say this, but you like to burst people's dreams a little to much." The stuff lion folded his arms across his chest. "You're annoying."

"I personally think you're being just as annoying as you were in this episode." Hanataro said off to the side. "It is a lot more complex then this."


	58. 335a) Healing Touch - Unohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 335a) Healing Touch  
> Genre: Angst, Poetry  
> Main Characters: Unohana  
> Rating: K+

_Despite your best interests  
There are times you can't save them  
That you have to simply let them go  
See then if they can survive  
By their spirits strength alone  
And sometimes you need this  
This hope things will be right  
Because even the strongest  
Can at times fall deep  
And only watch you can keep_


	59. 335b) Diety - Unohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 335b) Diety  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Unohana  
> Rating: K+

The female taicho glanced at the young ones who lay in the shrine. A priest came up there every single day and there was a chance he might find something to be amiss. Nanao watched nervously whenever he came in, wondering if he might accidentally step on one of the injured shinigami. "This is tricky business isn't it?"

"The priest actually has some innate spiritual ability that really awakens when he sleeps at night. I've whispered into his dreams that he shouldn't step in certain places, lest it brings him bad luck." Unohana stated, helping dip wet clothes into the water. "He was kind enough to also leave us bowls of clean water every day, among other things."

"Aren't you taking advantage of him?" Nanao shook her head at the woman, confused at the way things were going."

"I make sure to keep things clean for him, and I'll be sure to give the place a special cleaning before I go." Unohana smiled at Nanao. "I'll also tell captain Hitsugaya and Ukitake if they are still alive that this priest could use a good turn."

"So then, you're passing repayment to them?"

"They're more likely to get to the world of the living then I am. I'll also mention something to Isane and Hanataro. Having a place to stay for some of the shinigami isn't a bad thing either. I don't think many have thought of asking for help from one of these good people."


	60. 336a) Problems - Urahara, Kon, Hanataro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 336a) Problems  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Urahara, Kon, Hanataro  
> Rating: K+

Kon tapped on the microphone. "Urahara is here to tell us something about the last episode."

"I didn't really do those things to Kon." The man piped up from his own mike.

At that, the small stuffed animal suddenly went to kick him in the head. "Of course you didn't! Then how come I remember them so well."

Hanataro piped up opening the door. "He has some information to share."

"While he was mentioned to have been in the twelfth division when he was transferred." Urahara smiled. "However, there is no guarantee that it was the twelfth division in the past that."

"Boring." Kon suddenly piped up.

Urahara then continued. "Also, the person who transferred him may or may not have been a captain, but since it is just a story, and not part of the main arc, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does matter." Kon suddenly yelled at them.


	61. 337a) Tenth - Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 337a) Tenth  
> Genre: Drama  
> Main Characters: Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho's footsteps resounded on the floor of the tenth division hallways as he headed to his division. Opening up the door, he paused when he suddenly saw a bunch of books upon the floor, scattered on the desk. At that, he raised an eyebrow and stepped over and picked up a book containing old records for some of the tenth division members.

Upon seeing a face that seemed very familiar to Nozomi's, he set it down, letting out a sigh. He then went and picked up another book, knowing exactly which one he was looking for. He picked up the book and flipped the the entry of his former taicho and then flopped down into the chair, leaning back as he did so.

"Nay, Isshin-san... I found out what you last name was when I updated the records. Who ever thought you'ld turn out to be a Shiba?" The boy suddenly frowned, not sure if he wanted to remember the past. He then glanced over at the book. "He would have been around right before you became a taicho. What did you think about this person who you transferred to another division?"

He then shut the book and began to pick them up to put away.


	62. 337b) Shiba Clan - Toshiro, Ganju, Jidanbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 337b) Shiba Clan  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Ganju, Jidanbo  
> Rating: T

The small taicho felt the slash from Kenpachi go right across his chest. The impact sent him flying backwards. The fake Kenpachi looked down upon him, his eyes filled with a killing glee, which made the small taicho feel like he would most definitely die if the man made another scratch. As he fell, he suddenly heard an explosion.

Glancing to the side and bringing Hyrinmaru up in front of himself to protect himself, he saw the Shiba's come in with the gate keeper Jidanbo. Kenpachi though was destracted and Toshiro felt his back suddenly hit the ground hard. There was a lot of loud sounds and then he felt a rather large hand pick him up from the ground. "Do you have the small taicho?"

A smaller hand, but still big grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him up. "Don't worry, sis got the kid."

"We're retreating for now." She said as he blacked out.

**M**

Upon waking up, he saw the ceiling above him. Trying to move, he found his side and back heavily bandaged. He then felt the ground underneath him move and he suddenly felt a bit of trepidation. However, Jidanbo's face suddenly appeared above him, tears in his eyes. "I was really worried that my little friend wouldn't make it."

"You know... you're pretty much the only person I put up with calling me short." Toshiro smirked, only to suddenly wince.

Jidanbo sat back, yet he could still be seen by the child taicho. "You should take it easy Hitsugaya. All of the other captains are resting up all ready. You're the worse for wear." The man then smiled. "But your heart is the biggest. As big as me."

At that, a smile spread across the child's face. "You've got a big heart too, one that touches the sky."

At that, the door slid open with a clattering thump and Ganju stepped into the room. "I came to see the bratty kid."

At that, one of Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up, or I'll tell your sister."

"You're guests here, so..." The man stated, only to find Toshiro able to retort back.

"... she won't be happy with you not treating us like guests." The small taicho snapped his words out.

"Still, you're a little kid." Ganju moved over, his fingers dangling over the child taicho. "Kids like being tickled."

"I don't think tickling me with the injuries I have is a good idea." Toshiro closed his eyes. "Actually, if I wasn't to injured, you'd be risking an injury yourself. It just wouldn't be as big of an injury as what your sister will give you."

"Meanie!" The shinigami muttered. "You haven't visited since his funeral."

"Which one?" Toshiro sighed.

"What do you mean which one?" Ganju frowned at the child, quiet frustrated with the situation.

Hitsugaya turned his head. "If you don't remember, you don't remember. You don't like shinigami, so there is no point in me coming over is there."

"I've always liked Jidanbo! You understand that he's one of the exceptions to the rule." Ganju stated, only to have a hand grab his robes.

"Shiba-san, I'll make a trip to visit you after this is all over. I need to rest and get some sleep and you're not helping." The child stated as the Shiba male let out a deep sigh.


	63. 337c) Lion Charm - Gin, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 337c) Lion Charm  
> Genre: Humor  
> Main Characters: Gin, Toshiro  
> Rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Notes: Relates to the shorts where Toshiro gets the lion phone strap from Karin and the one where Toshiro finds out the truth from Gin.

The sunlight filtered into the tenth division. As the sunlight came in, the small taicho held up his soul phone, to look at the lion shaped phone strap that dangled down. He tapped the soft plushy with a small finger and watched it as it moved. His teal eyes took in the movement of the object he had almost for two years now.

" _The relationships I have with people is constantly changing. Hinamori isn't talking to me anymore and likely doesn't think of me as family. I just found out that Gin and Rangiku are my actual parents, and that Granny is my biological grandparent. At least with Karin we're just friends and it will stay that way._ "

A smile spread across his face and he poked the lion again, causing it to swing back and forth. The item satiated his boredom, as Matsumoto had for once come in earlier and had taken care of most of the paperwork. He wondered when Gin would actually tell Rangiku about the truth. The child taicho let out a deep sigh.

"Good afternoon Shiro-chan." The voice from the doorway caused the small taicho to startle, and the boy turned his head towards the silver haired man who spoke.

An exasperated sound came from Toshiro's mouth. "If you haven't spoken to Matsumoto about that particular thing, I don't wish to talk to you."

"I thought she would have talked to you by now, as I talked to her last night." Ichimaru walked over from the doorway, eying the phone strap.

Toshiro didn't notice, but instead glanced over at Rangiku's desk, where a bunch of the papers were finished. "She's avoiding me then. That explains why her paper work is already done."

"Sorry about that." Gin's hand suddenly reached to grab the soul phone from the boy's hand. "Did you get this strap from Ran-chan?"

"Matsumoto... I mean oka-san?" The small boy reached his hand up to grab the phone back, his face twisted up in frustration. "Why would you think that?"

"Your name contains the kana for words pertaining to lion." The man suddenly held the phone and strap up out of Toshiro's reach.

Despite this, the small taicho tried standing on the tip of his toes to reach it. "Surely you and Rangiku aren't the only person who would have realized that?"

"Ukitake then?" Gin eyed the child warily.

Hitsugaya blinked a couple of times. "Don't you think he would have given me a piece of candy in the shape of a lion?"

"That is more like him." A silver eyebrow raised up suddenly. "If it wasn't him, then... Hinamori? You aren't on speaking terms with her though since the event with Aizen. So it must be..." At that, Ichimaru's mood suddenly darkened. The side of his hand suddenly came down on the top of the small taicho's head, hard.

Toshiro stumbled backward into his chair, clutching his hands to his forehead. A few tears welled in his eyes. "What was that for!"

A cough was heard from the doorway and both turned to see Rangiku watching the two of them. "Yes, I wonder what that was for Gin?"

At that, the child taicho glanced at the ground, forgetting completely about his hurt forehead. His mouth twisted up into a pout. "I thought you were avoiding me, Mat... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to call you anymore."

"Anything you feel comfortable with, taicho. I'll call you by whatever you feel comfortable with." Matsumoto walked over to the desk to stand behind the boy, placing her hands on his shoulder. "I honestly wasn't avoiding you because I was mad at you, or because I hate you. But... I'm honestly still not ready to talk about this."

"Why'd you come then?" The boy glanced at the window again, placing his hands on the desk.

Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "I felt the two of your reiatsu and became a bit concerned. I know full well how you _oto-san_ can be."

At that, Ichimaru flinched as the woman suddenly glared at him. "I was... I just..."

"Took something precious to him?" The female sighed, then walked over to the man and snatched back the soul phone. She then handed it back to her small taicho.

Gin's mouth twitched as he watched Toshiro's next actions, wrapping his hands carefully around both the phone and the strap. " _Exactly_ who gave it to him though, Rangiku? The only person I can think of is a girlfriend."

At that, two bright teal eyes suddenly glared at him, as if the small being they belonged to wanted to kill him. The busty woman though burst out laughing. "As much as I would like to see Karin-chan and taicho date, they aren't."

"It isn't funny Mat... oka.. Ran..." Hitsugaya stumbled at the last part, then took a deep breath. "It just isn't funny. And despite the fact you and practically everyone else who knows about our friendship thinks I have a crush on her, I don't."

Rangiku wiped away a tear, then turned to the silver haired man, a serious look in her face. "Gin, let me make one thing clear. Don't go do something that jeopardizes their friendship. I think you know just as much as I do how hard it is for him to make friends, right?"

Ichimaru simply blinked a couple of times. "So... he's come to the point that he is liking girls, but not realizing it?"

"You got to see him through his baby years, the fact that you missed out on this is only fare," the woman retorted.

At that, Toshiro's cheeks puffed out. "Would the two of you just shut up about this!"


End file.
